Educación Familiar
by Linne-'Malfoy
Summary: Una nueva clase se da en la academia Cross, "Educacion familiar, nuestros protagonistas deberan de aprender a ser padres o morir en el intento
1. Chapter 1

_Hola aquí Linne reportándose con una nueva locura salida de su muy loca cabeza… con su nuevo fic… Linne sabe que debería estar trabajando en "Los Vampiros Niñeros" pero apareció esta idea y no se la podía sacar así que empezó a escribir y esto fue lo que salió… Popo-chan le recomendó subirla y eso es lo que hizo… por cierto Popo-chan es su oso de peluche morado que duerme junto a ella… su nombre real es Popochable pero de cariño le dice Popo-chan… con ustedes nuestro querido_

_**Disclaimer**__: Ni Vampire Knigth ni su personajes me pertenecen Vamos esos todos lo saben… esto es sin ánimo de lucro… es solo una forma de desahogar lo que muchas quisiéramos que pasara… te advierto que en este fic encontraremos relación de Hombre con hombre si no te gusta pues gracias por pasearte por acá pero vete dándole clic a la flechita que dice "atrás" porque veremos mucho de esto…en fin dejando de lado sus desvaríos las y los (por si hay un lo) a leer este su nuevo fic llamado…. "Educación Familiar"…. Dejen rr diciendo que les pareció… nos leemos_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Educación Familiar Capitulo 1<strong>_

_**La primera clase**_

Era una hermosa mañana en la academia Cross Ichiru y Yuuki se encontraban en su clase hablando de diversos temas mientras esperaban la llegada del director el cual los había reunido para darles una noticia pero de él ni sus luces, ambos se encontraban sentado en una de las últimas filas junto a Sayori en ese momento hablaban sobre sus hermanos mayores.

- ¿Y tú crees que haya sido lo mejor el que Zero nii-san se haya trasladado a la clase nocturna? – el chico le pregunto a la que era su hermana adoptiva

- Yo creo que si – le respondió la castaña – tal vez así ya nuestros hermanos no se peleen tanto, tal vez al convivir juntos se hagan amigos – la chica Kuran tenía esa leve esperanza, el que sus hermanos se llevaran bien

- Si tu lo dices, no sé como Kaname-sama logro convencer a Zero de que se trasladara –

- Ese será un eterno misterio – Sayori también se preguntaba como lo había logrado si el ex-prefecto comentaba a los cuatro vientos su odio hacia los de la clase nocturna, en eso estaban cuando el director entro a la clase

- Buenos días queridos alumnos – todos le contestaron buenos días – verán los llame a todos aquí para darles una gran noticia desde ahora tendrán una nueva clase – los oh de decepción no se tardaron en dejar escuchar de los labios de los alumnos – si ahora les presentare a su nuevo profesor, adelante Atsushi-sensei – por la puerta entro (por donde más si no) un joven alto pelinegro muy guapo muchas chicas suspiraron al verlo les recordaba la sensación que tenían cuando veían a uno de la clase nocturna – el será su nuevo profesor de su nueva clase "Educación Familiar" – todos se veían asombrados – como sea los dejo en manos de su nuevo sensei – el director salió de la clase dando saltitos haciendo que el nuevo sensei lo viera con una gotita en la cabeza

- Buenos días alumnos – mas suspiros de parte de las chicas y de uno que otro chico – mi nombre es Atsushi Hiroshi y como dijo el director seré su nuevo profesor, Educación Familiar se impartirá en este semestre viendo la necesidad de que los jóvenes de ahora sepan lo que es ser responsable – y así inicio la explicación del que era la clase y del porque de ella – y durante este bimestre serán… como decirlo… padres – las caras incrédulas de todos dejaban ver el desconcierto que sus palabras habían logrado – si, los pondré en parejas y desde mañana la chica de cada pareja estará embarazada y dentro de nueve días, es un día por mes de un embarazo real, le hare entrega de uno de estos muñecos – les mostro un muñeco en forma de bebe que cualquiera podría decir era un bebe de verdad – y lo tendrán por dos meses y cuidaran de ellos y será su prueba bimestral – todas las chicas se miraba emocionadas y los chicos bueno ellos se veían como si quisieran desaparecer – bueno empezare con las parejas, veamos señorita ¿Kuran? – Yuuki se para de su asiento – y el señor Kiryu – ahora Ichiru se levanto – muy bien – ambos se sentaron algo aliviados por lo menos les tocaba juntos – señorita Wakaba – fue el turno de Sayori – y el señor Chiga – un chico pelinegro se levanto.

Y así continúo formando las diferentes parejas en toda la clase, varias parejas estaban conformes pero había unas tantas que no lo estaban.

- Antes de que les hable de su primera tarea déjenme presentarles a los que serán mis asistentes durante esta clase, verán esta clase será impartida a todos los alumnos de la academia por ello no sé si me dará tiempo de tener un contacto personal con cada pareja o grupo – las chicas se veían decepcionadas al no estar seguras de sí podrían convivir mas con su profesor – muy bien adelante Takeshi, Yachiru – entraron al salón un chico alto que no aparentaba más de 18 años castaño rojizo, al verlos las chicas se sintieron aliviadas por lo menos si no veían a su guapo profesor verían a este guapo chico. Junto a él entro una chica con un cabello rosa llamativo atado en dos coletas no parecía tener más de 18 años también – ellos serán los encargados de este salón, por favor preséntense a los alumnos –

- Hai – la chica pelirosa se adelanto a su compañero – buenos días mi nombre es Takashiro Yachiru y es un gusto trabajar con ustedes – la chica les sonrió y más de uno estaba babeando

- Mi nombre es Aoi Takeshi – fue el turno del chico – y espero no nos den problemas – al parecer el chico es de un carácter fuerte

- Muy bien después de las presentaciones si llegan a necesitar algo y no me encuentran se abocan a ellos y ya como primera tarea, la cual me entregaran el lunes, deberán de informarles a sus padres sobre su "embarazo" y deberán de traerme un informe de su reacción, espero que ninguno muera durante esta tarea – muchos de los chicos tragaron fuertemente – en fin es todo pueden retirarse a su descanso excepto la señorita Kuran y el señor Kiryu – así todos salieron comentando sobre esta nueva clase dejando solamente dentro del aula al profesor y a los chicos que menciono junto a los asistente – bueno tengo entendido que ambos son hijos adoptivos del director, ¿estoy en lo correcto? – ambos chicos solo asintieron – bueno verán esto fue idea del director así que su tarea no sería totalmente efectiva – ambos lo vieron no habían pensado en ello – pero tengo entendido que sus hermanos mayores estudian en la clase nocturna ¿cierto? – ambos volvieron a asentir – muy bien entonces deberán de informarles de su embarazo a ellos, claro antes de esta noche ya que ellos pasaran por esta clase también – ambos chico empezaron a procesar la información y quien reacciono primero fue

- ¿Qué? – Ichiru casi grito – usted quiere que Kaname-sama me mate o que – la castaña se miraba pálida y no digamos de Ichiru al imaginarse la reacción del hermano mayor de Yuuki si llegan y le dicen que Yuuki está embarazada

- ¿Qué? – Yuuki se mira totalmente pálida – usted quiere que Zero me mate por desniñar a su hermano –

- Bueno primero no creo que Kuran-sama lo mate joven Kiryu y dudo mucho que Kiryu-sama la mate a usted después de todo es su hermana adoptiva ¿no?, muy bien espero que lo hagan antes de esta noche y mmm suerte… - al terminar de decir esto salió de la clase junto a sus asistentes, iban caminando por el pasillo cuando Yachiru le pregunto

- Esta seguro Hiroshi-sama de que Kuran-sama no mate a Kiryu-kun –

- No. Pero esperemos que no, sino no sería divertido no crees – el pelinegro le sonrió

- No sé qué traman usted y el director, pero hacer pasar por esto a esos chicos es demasiado hasta para usted Hiroshi-sama – Takeshi esperaba que todos salieran vivos

- No te preocupes tanto Takeshi ya verás como todo sale bien –

- Si usted lo dice –

- Bien podrías decírmelo tu ¿no? –

- Ni loco haría eso solo para su diversión –

Y así fue pasando la mañana de clase a clase todos los de la clase diurna hablaban acerca de su nueva asignatura y acerca de cómo llevaría a cabo la tarea ese fin de semana, puesto que el director había permitido que salieran ese fin de semana para llevar a cabo su tarea e informar acerca de sus "embarazos" todos especulaban acerca de la reacción de sus padres, pero habían dos estudiantes diurno que se morían de los nervios mientras se dirigían hacia el dormitorio de la luna, ellos debía de dar la noticia ese mismo día y no a sus padres sino peor aun a sus hermanos mayores. Ichiru temía por su integridad física y no solo por la reacción de Kaname el rey de los vampiros, que le hará, no sabe pero no cree que sea nada bueno ya que le diría que embarazo a su hermanita a la princesa del clan Kuran. No, no temía solo por Kaname-sama sino también por la reacción de su propio hermano.

- Vamos Ichiru mientras más tardemos, más nerviosos estaremos – la castaña tomo de la mano al peli plateado y lo arrastro con ella para llegar a su destino, en la puerta del dormitorio de la Luna permitieron su ingreso inmediatamente puesto que se trataba de la pequeña Kuran. Al entrar en la mansión al pie de las escaleras encontraron a Ichijo-sempai

- Oh buenos días Yuuki-san, Ichiru-kun o debo decir buenas tardes – como siempre una sonrisa estaba plasmada en el rostro del vicepresidente

- Buenas tarde Takuma-sempai – hablaron los dos

- E imagino que buscan a Kaname y Kiryu-kun ¿verdad? – ambos asintieron – oh bueno ambos están en su dormitorio creo que no han terminado su tarea –

- Gracias Takuma-sempai – los dos menores se dirigieron hacia la habitación de sus hermanos, que antes había sido la habitación de Kaname pero ahora le pertenecía a los dos, bueno Yuuki se dirigía hacia allí llevando a rastras al menor de los Kiryu – vamos Ichiru se valiente, se supone que eres cazador y le temes a dos vampiros

- Oye yo no le temo a dos vampiros – se defendió el menor – le temo a dos hermanos mayores sobreprotectores – llegaron frente a la puerta que los separaba de su destino – oye Yuuki si muero te pido por favor que repartas mis cosas entre todos mis seres queridos y además antes de venir acá deje unas cartas en mi mesa de noche por favor repártelas – el menor tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta

- No seas exagerado – la castaña tenía una gota en la cabeza – pero por si la que muere soy yo… también deje unas cartas con Yori-chan ella sabrá que hacer –

- Y yo soy el exagerado – ambos estaban discutiendo frente a la puerta cuando la puerta se abrió

- Podrían de una maldita vez entrar o largarse no dejan que me concentre en mis deberes – Zero se encontraba frente a ellos provocándoles tremendo susto

- Zero hola como estas – la castaña ahora se encontraba asustada y nerviosa, Ichiru se encontraba en shock

- ¿Que quieren? No tengo su tiempo –

- Kaname Onii-sama buenos días – la castaña saludo a su hermano mayor que había aparecido atrás del peli plateado

- Buenos días Yuuki, ¿Qué se les ofrece? Es que como dijo Kiryu-kun no tenemos mucho tiempo – el castaño invito a los menores a entrar Yuuki como pudo jalo a Ichiru que parecía una estatua frente a sus hermanos mayores

- Y a ti que diablos te sucede Ichiru – Zero veía a su hermano quien era arrastrado por la chica y él ni pio

- Oh buenos días Zero ni-san, Kaname-sama – el menor regreso en si totalmente pálido

- Buenos días Ichiru-kun – Kaname veía raro al menor de los Kiryu

- Bueno verán… etto… estamos aquí… bueno…. Nosotros…- Ichiru no sabía cómo decirlo

- Estoy embarazada – Yuuki había decidido decirlo de una mientras más rápido mejor ¿no? – Ichiru y yo esperamos un hijo – bien ya lo había dicho, Ichiru la miraba como si la quisiera matar, Zero y Kaname los veían sin decir una palabra el color había desaparecido del rostro de los tres chicos ahí presentes, nadie reaccionaba hasta que…

- Kiryu-kun – el castaño no expresaba ninguna emoción

- Dime Kuran – el peli plateado estaba igual

- Ichiru es humano verdad –

- Si –

- Te parece bien 10 –

- No me parece mucho digamos que 5 está bien –

- Estas seguro –

- Si, además es lo mismo que hare con Yuuki –

- Oh, está bien entonces Ichiru –

- Yuuki –

- Tienen 5 segundos de ventaja antes de que los matemos – terminaron de decir al mismo tiempo ambos mayores

- Pero que – fue lo único que dijo Yuuki antes de ver como Ichiru salía corriendo y antes de que ella hiciera lo mismo al ver como los mayores reaccionaban.

- Y así empezó una persecución por todo el dormitorio de la clase nocturna, varios de los nobles ahí presentes veía extrañado como su líder perseguía a un simple humano con una mirada asesina, y veían como el ex-humano perseguía a la princesa Kuran.

- Como te atreves a deshonrar a mi hermanita, me las pagaras Ichiru, ni tu hermano te salvara de esta – el castaño lo seguía por todos lados

- Yuuki, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hermanito, lo más seguro es que tú fuiste la que lo pervirtió – Zero perseguía a la castaña, corriendo llegaron a los jardines donde se encontraban Takuma, Senri y un vampiro pelinegro que ninguno de los mayores conocía. Yuuki se escondió detrás de su pequeño primo mientras que Ichiru se escondía detrás de Takuma

- Salgan de ahí inmediatamente – Kaname se encontraba junto a Zero parados frente al pequeño grupo

- Oh, veo que ya lo hicieron – el pelinegro los miraba divertidamente – buenas noches a todos, señor Ichijo señor Shiki yo me retiro y espero que lo hagan en este momento, aprovechen que Kuran-sama se encuentra aquí para decírselo – el pelinegro se retiro dejando a Kaname y a Zero confundidos a Senri preocupado y a Yuuki, Ichiru y Takuma totalmente asustados

- Que me deben de decir Takuma – Kaname ahora miraba a su amigo el cual estaba totalmente nervioso y asustado temblando tanto como Ichiru al que tenia detrás de el

- Yo… etto… veras Kaname yo tengo que decirte que… bueno… eh… – Takuma lo dijo tan rápido que ninguna persona normal hubiera podido entender pero para su desgracia ahí no había nadie normal, solamente habían cuatro vampiros y un cazador y todos le entendieron.

Ichiru y Yuuki procesaron lo más rápido que podían, Senri estaba embarazado Takuma era el padre Atsushi-sensei les dijo que lo dijeran ahí de una vez… ohhh… ellos eran victimas también de la maldición "Educación Familiar". Todo tenía sentido si lo miraban tranquilamente, Senri no tenia mas familia su padre muerto, su madre se había vuelto totalmente loca y se suicido y la familia Shiki culpaba a Senri de esto por ende la única familia que le quedaba al pequeño pelirrojo era su primo Kaname y por ello el debía de "reaccionar" ante la noticia. Senri estaba totalmente nervioso no sabía cómo reaccionaría su primo, puesto que Kaname siempre había sido un poco sobreprotector con él no tanto como con Yuuki pero temía por la integridad física del rubio. Takuma estaba peor que los demás puesto que temía de la reacción del castaño ya que él al ser el mejor amigo de Kaname sabia de la preocupación de este hacia su pequeño primo la cual era mucho mayor que para con Yuuki, aunque esto solo lo supiera el rubio, temía por su vida.

- Muy bien – Kaname estaba petrificado ante las dos noticias su hermanita y su primito embarazados, era más de lo que un corazón normal soportaría que bueno que su corazón no era del todo normal – Kiryu-kun

- Si que sucede Kuran –

- Te podrías encargar de nuestros tonto hermanos – el castaño no expresaba ninguna emoción al hablar

- Claro tu ocúpate del otro y dale algo de mi parte – Zero veía a los tres de una manera extraña

- Muy bien…. Takuma yo te mato – dijo o casi grito mientras empezaba a levantar su aura oscura y salía detrás de un muy asustado Takuma y la escena anterior se volvía a repetir solo que ahora el perseguido era Takuma. Mientras Zero solo veía a su hermano menor y a su hermana adoptiva y al pelirrojo que no daba signos de vida

- Sabes – Ichiru había notado algo extraño – no sabía que Kaname-sama y tu se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que piensan – Ichiru había notado este hecho al ver que solo se ponían de acuerdo sin saber de que hablaban

- Ahora si te mato Ichiru – esto lo decía mientras se sonrojaba y el rubio aparecía corriendo hacia los asustados Yuuki, Ichiru y Senri

- Yo creo que es suficiente para un informe ¿no creen? – Takuma estaba respirando entrecortadamente y tenía algunos rasguños. Los tres asustados asintieron repetidamente

- ¿Informe? De que diablos hablas Takuma – Kaname había llegado y se había colocado al lado de Zero y veía a los demás – responde o me importara un comino nuestra amistad y te matare por haber deshonrado a mi pequeño e inocente primo – esto lo decía mientras jalaba a Senri y lo abrazaba protectoramente

- Oye porque no hiciste eso conmigo Onii-sama – pregunto la castaña con un puchero al ver como su hermano mayor abrazaba a su primito – a mi prácticamente me arrojaste a la furia de Zero – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- Eso es porque Senri es pequeño e inocente en cambio tu no – Zero miraba con furia a la castaña mientras se acercaba y acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño pelirrojo – Ichiru al ver esto tomo la misma reacción de Yuuki

- Zero nii-san – un puchero digno de un niño se hizo presente en el rostro del menor de los gemelos – a mi me dejaste a la intemperie de la furia de Kaname-sama y a Shiki lo proteges –

- Ya dije que eso es porque Senri es inocente ustedes dos no – así finalizo su argumento mientras que Senri desde su lugar miraba a los dos mayores con estrellas en los ojos puesto que los dos siempre lo trataban muy bien.

De Kaname era normal puesto que era su primo mayor y la única familia que le quedaba, Kaname siempre lo había tratado así como si de un niño pequeño se tratara pero esa reacción de Zero si hubiera sido de un tiempo para atrás lo hubiera asustado pero ahora ya se le hacía hasta normal de echo Senri era el único vampiro al cual el cazador no trataba indiferente pero todo esto no era porque así era sino que todo tenía una explicación todo se debía a un accidente que había sucedido hace un tiempo un accidente que cambio la forma de que Zero veía a Senri un accidente del cual solo Zero, Senri y Kaname eran conocedores y eso seguiría así.

- Ya basta de celos infantiles – Kaname estaba llegando a su límite – de que informe hablas Takuma

- Bueno veras Kaname… etto el director ha decidido abrir una nueva clase "Educación familiar" ya te enteraras cuando inicie la clase, y como prueba del primer bimestre seremos… etto… padres… y como primera tarea era informar a nuestros padres que bueno pues… que estábamos esperando un hijo… y pues como eres la única familia que le queda a Senri era nuestra tarea informártelo a ti, y pues como mi abuelo ya no existe tu reacción contaba como de las dos familias – el rubio le explico mientras se escondía detrás de Yuuki para evitar cualquier cosa proveniente de su mejor amigo

- Y como pues nuestro "padre" es el director y está loca idea fue suya no contaba para la tarea y por ello debíamos informárselo a ustedes – Ichiru espera, rogaba, suplicaba a todos los dioses existente que los mayores les creyeran y entendieran puesto que él era aun muy joven y guapo como para morir

- Y esa era nuestra tarea – termino diciendo Yuuki mientras tomaba apuntes

- Ya veo, con que eso fue todo – Kaname se sentía aliviado no quería ser tío tan pronto

- Si eso es todo –

- Oh entonces con su permiso tengo tarea que terminar – Kaname dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse

- Kuran – la voz de Zero se oía escalofriante a lo que los demás temblaron

- No – la negativa de Kaname había dejado desconcertado a los demás

- Pero – Zero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente

- No Kiryu-kun buscaremos otra manera pero matarlo no es la solución – ante esta respuesta todos se veían mas confundidos

- Si tu lo dices pero me vengare – Zero dijo esto con promesa escrita en los ojos

- Y yo te ayudare – Kaname siguió su camino de vuelta a los dormitorios de la Luna con un cazador detrás suyo ideando la mejor manera de vengarse, ante esta extraña conversación los demás se veían extrañados

- A ustedes no les pareció la conversación más extraña – Yuuki aun veía hacia donde minutos antes se encontraban su hermano

- Ya decía yo esos dos se entienden muy bien – Ichiru estaba totalmente extrañado ni él que era hermano gemelo de Zero había tenido una conversación así, Ichiru no lograba saber que pensaba el mayor

- Eso se está volviendo una costumbre entre ellos – Senri solo los miraba mientras comía un pocky que había encontrado en la bolsa de su pantalón

- Si, y eso es escalofriante – Takuma sintió un escalofrió – vamos Senri volvamos adentro, nuestras clases ya no tarda en empezar con su permiso Yuuki-san, Ichiru-kun – Takuma se llevo con él a Senri el cual seguía comiendo un pocky.

- Ichiru y Yuuki se dirigieron hacia el colegio ya que dentro de poco comenzarían las clases de los de la clase nocturna eso quería decir que las locas diurnas ya andarían cerca para ver si lograban un acercamiento hacia sus amados.

- Ven nadie murió – el pelinegro salió de detrás de un árbol seguido de varios chicos

- Por el momento – el rubio castaño le hablo

- Siempre tan pesimista Takeshi –

- No soy pesimista soy realista –

- A mi parecer el que posiblemente muera sea usted Hiroshi-sama – hablo una chica pelinegra con mechas moradas – el que juega con fuego… le dejo el resto a su imaginación –

- Ah… Sakura tu siempre deseándome la muerte – el pelinegro se veía cabizbajo

- No es que le desee la muerte es lo que usted se ganara un día de estos – un pequeño pelinegro con mechones de color azul eléctrico lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Tetsuya tiene razón – todos veían como cada vez el pelinegro se decaia cada vez mas pero de pronto salto de emoción

- No importa lo que digan al final ustedes también se divertirán – les dijo guiñándoles un ojo

- Si eso es cierto – la pelinegra veía a sus amigos mientras todos se dirigían al colegio

**Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí está mi nuevo fic… que les pareció…. Yo se que ya hay algo así… o bueno yo leí uno pero no estaba terminado y estaba muy bueno leyendo ese (Se llama: La Clase Nocturna ¿Padres? Y es de RossySasukeFan. Esta en amor-yaoi por si les interesa el Link se los debo) también leyendo de otros fandoms (uno es Habilidades Paternales 101 en Twilight y otro es Casi embarazados en Harry Potter cada uno de sus respectivos dueños veamos si no estoy mal "Habilidades Paternales" es de VJGM y su traducción se la debemos a Giselita y "Casi embarazados" es de Lilith Rose Malfoy) bueno la cosa es que leyendo estos fic algunos releyendo por milésima vez me vino la inspiración para hacer este espero que las autoras antes mencionadas no se molesten.<em>

_Bueno como verán ya me gusto la idea de nuestros vampiros favoritos (si sobre los de Twiligth prefiero a Kaname cien mil veces más que a Edward, Gomen a las que quieren a Edward) con niños, Jo y ahora serán bebes y si han leído mi otro fic "Los Vampiros Niñeros" (publicidad) sabrán quienes son los últimos mencionados y conocerán como son, su carácter y todo, solo imagínense esos niños con unos años más en apariencia física mas no en carácter y ya sabrán algo del fic._

_Y para terminar Solcithooh si lees esto no me mates y no te preocupes que __**EL**__ no quedara con __**ELLA**__, aunque esta vez pienso hacerlo heterosexual, así que tampoco quedara con __**EL**__._

_En fie espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo…. Y me dejen aunque sea un rr… es que me hacen tan feliz con ellos…_

_Las quiere desde una recóndita colonia desde un recóndito país llamado Guatemala su humilde servidora…_

_**Linne'-Malfoy**__ (muy pronta a cambiarse el Nick)_

_**Kisu… Sayonara**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola… así rapidito gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia… gracias a aquellas que comentaron y si no les respondo… Gomen pero el tiempo es oro y como no tengo internet en mi casa pues… en fin aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo y sin más… por cierto a las que tambien esperan por "Los Vampiros Niñeros" la proxima semana habra actualizacion... es que estoy bloqueada... y no se como castigar a Takuma... jeje... hoy si... las dejo con..._

_**Disclaimer:**__ mi cumpleaños es la otra semana así q si me quieren regalar algo me conformo con los derechos de Vampire Knigth pues para mi desgracia.. No me pertenece todo de Matsuri Hino-sensei…_

**Educación Familiar Capítulo 2**

**La noticia Parte II**

Ya era hora de que los estudiantes de la clase nocturna iniciaran clases pero algo había sucedido y el director les había pedido que lo esperaran unos minutos pues les tenía una sorpresa, Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryu, Takuma Ichijo y Senri Shiki tenían una leve sospecha acerca de cuál era esa sorpresa. Todos los nobles presentes en esa clase especulaban acerca de que con que nuevas locuras les saldría el director esta vez. Estaba sentados por parejas en la primera fila se encontraban Kaname junto a Zero muchos aun no entendían que sucedía, ya que de un día para otro el ex-prefecto se había trasladado hacia la clase nocturna y había empezado a convivir más tiempo del que les gustaría con su queridísimo líder Kaname-sama. El cazador aun seguía como antes gruñón y a cualquiera que se le acercara más de lo estrictamente necesario le apuntaba con su adorada arma los únicos que se salvaba de esto eran Kaname-sama y Senri-kun, de ahí todos peligraban con el cazador cerca. Junto a ellos se sentaban Takuma y Seiren siempre cerca de su líder. Atrás de ellos se sentaban los primos Akatsuki y Hanabusa junto a ellos Senri y Rima y en medio de ambas parejas Ruka. Justo detrás del principal grupo de noble se sentaban los demás vampiros, todos querían saber que era lo que sucedería y estaban a punto de descubrirlo ya que en esos momentos su aniñado director ingreso al aula.

- Buenas noches mis queridos alumnos – la siempre perene sonrisa del director se ensancho mas al oír como sus adorado vampiros le respondían con un muy amable buenas noches – bueno el motivo del porque los tengo esperando es para informarles que a partir de hoy habrá una nueva clase – esta vez ni un solo sonido se escucho de parte de los alumnos – por ello les presentare a su nuevo sensei Atsushi-sensei adelante por favor – al aula ingreso el pelinegro que Kaname y Zero habían visto esta mañana en los jardines de los dormitorios, una sonrisa que daba miedo se abrió paso en los labios del vampiro peli plateado – espero que den lo mejor de ustedes en esta clase y sin más yo me voy – al igual que en el día el director salió dando saltitos de la clase

- Buenas noches alumnos – el pelinegro se estaba acostumbrando a la forma de ser de el director – como dijo el director seré su nuevo profesor en esta su nueva clase "Educación Familiar" mi nombre es Atsushi Hiroshi y yo les impartiré clases; Educación Familiar se dará por que se ha visto la necesidad de que los jóvenes ya sean humanos o vampiros de hoy en día aprendan algo sobre responsabilidad y … - y así inicio la charla acerca de la clase Takuma al ver a ese profesor recordó lo sucedido en la tarde y agradeció a todos los dioses que existían por dejarlo aun con vida mientras tanto Senri junto a Rima estaba casi durmiendo puesto que lo que estaba diciendo el sensei en este momento se los había dicho a él y a Takuma mas temprano cuando les encomendó la tarea – y por ello – el sensei seguía hablando – este bimestre serán padres – aquí si se escucharon varias quejas de parte de todos los vampiros – yo formare parejas y a partir de mañana uno de cada pareja estará "embarazado" serán nueve días, un día por cada mes en un embarazo real, y luego se les dará uno de estos bellos muñecos – alzo un muñeco que parecía real – los cuales tienen unas pequeñas modificaciones para adaptarse a su naturaleza y lo cuidaran durante dos meses – todos lo veían con cara de horror, bueno casi todos otros no demostraban sentimiento o emoción alguna, léase Kaname, y otros lo miraba como si lo quisieran matar, léase Zero. Muy bien formare las parejas, no se aceptaran cambios ni nada, antes de continuar deben recordar que dada nuestra naturaleza vampírica nosotros los vampiro hemos desarrollado la capacidad de concebir por ello eh elegido a esta clase como la clase "Yaoi" eso quiere decir que sus parejas serán de su mismo sexo menos una excepción, muy bien empecemos… bueno señor Ichijo usted ya sabe que su pareja es el señor Shiki – ambos asintieron uno totalmente sonrojado y el otro más dormido que otra cosa – muy bien señor Kain y el señor Aidou formaran otra pareja – los primos solo asintieron – señorita Souen y la señorita Seiren (Gomen no se su apellido n.n) seguido señorita Tooya – Rima se le quedo viendo sin expresión alguna – usted será madre soltera – la rubia solo se encogió de hombros – también señor Kuran-sama y el señor Kiryu – ante esto el peli plateado se levanto de su asiento echando mas chispas que antes y le dijo bueno le grito

- ACASO USTED ESTA LOCO O QUIERE MORIR YA, PRIMERO LO DE MI HERMANO Y AHORA ESTO – Zero quería lanzarse a matarlo en ese mismo momento pero una mano lo detuvo

- Yo tampoco estoy feliz de que estemos juntos pero no es correcto hablarle de esa manera al sensei – Kaname trataba de ser diplomático solo de pensar que tendría "un hijo" con el cazador la piel se le ponía de gallina pero él debía de dar el ejemplo

- Está bien lo matare después – Hiroshi solo le resbalo una gotita de sudor en la nuca – pero ni creas que yo estaré "embarazado" –

- Lo siento pero asi será – Kaname seguía sin expresión alguna

- ¿Qué? Ni loco tu te embarazaras – Zero no se humillaría de esa forma estar "embarazado" de Kuran ja ni en sus peores pesadillas

- Que si lo haras, entiéndelo Kiryu-kun si estuviéramos juntos yo tendría el papel activo –

- Ni loco tomaria el papel de pasivo –

- Pero vamos Kiryu si es lo mas obvio –

- No Kuran definitivamente tu eres el de abajo –

- Kiryu soy mayor que tu, mas alto es obvio que yo voy arriba –

- Estas loco en serio, eso no es nada para decir que tu vayas arriba, tu iras abajo y esos es todo –

- No Kiryu yo jamás iria abajo seamos realistas tengo todo para ser seme y tu tienes todo para ser uke –

- Entiéndelo tu Kuran tu seras el uke y yo sere el seme – y asi dio inicio una pelea verbal entre los dos vampiros mas cabezotas que la Academia Cross haya tenido antes, muchos de los ahí presentes se divertían al ver una pelea mas entre estos mientras otros no entendía porque el cazador no se daba cuenta del honor que seria ser el uke del castaño y habían otros como Takuma que se divertían mas de lo normal puesto que esta pelea parecía mas de una pareja de amantes que de una de estudios

- Muy bien – Atsushi-sensei hablo en un tono muy alto que distrajo a los chicos de su pelea acerca de quien será el uke y quien será el seme – dejen esa clase de charla para mas tarde en su habitación – solo se gano una mirada aterradora del cazador – ejem después de todos no serán ustedes quienes decidan quien será quien – todos lo miraban con duda – para eso estarán mis asistentes, verán yo no podre estar al 100% pendientes de esta clase puesto que toda la academia la llevara y por ello mis asistentes pasaran el dia de mañana con cada pareja y ellos decidirán quien estará embarazado ah y ni los traten de chantajear que eso no servirá, ahora se los presentare – se dirigio a la puerta y la abrió y dijo – entren y preséntense

- Hai – escucharon unas voces desde el pasillo y entraron al aula una chica y un chico que no pasaban de los 19 o máximo 20 años, ella pelinegra con una mechas moradas, èl pelinegro con mechones de color azul eléctrico, entraron y se pararon frente a los alumnos, la chica dio dos pasos adelante y se presento

- Buenas noches mi nombre es Aoi Sakura y es un placer conocerlos – la chica les sonrio a todos los presentes ahí, su compañero se adelanto tambien

- Buenas noches mi nombre es Midori Tetsuya y espero que nos divirtamos

- Muy bien ellos se encargaran de cada pareja a partir del término de esta clase, pero dejando esto de lado terminemos de formar las parejas – y así continuo un rato mas formando las parejas.

Zero Kiryu lo miraba desde su asiento pensando en todas las maneras posibles de matarlo y de ahí pasaría a las maneras de matar a cierta castaña sangre pura hermana de Kuran pues aun no le había pasado el coraje del susto que le había dado más temprano.

Kaname Kuran estaba pensando la manera de evitar el asesinato de su hermana menor mientras pensaba la manera de ayudar a su compañero para exterminar al culpable de que más temprano hubiera intentado asesinar a su mejor amigo y al menor de los Kiryu.

Hiroshi Atsushi terminaba de formar las parejas de esa clase, sentía la mirada amatista sobre él y si era sincero se sentía realmente intimidado, si en este momento Kiryu lo quería matar no sabía que iba a pasar cuando su plan continuara.

Sakura Aoi era una chica realmente entusiasta y ella tenía conocimiento del plan de Hiroshi-sama al igual que sus amigo, pero ella junto a Tetsuya tomarían parte esencial del plan a partir de hoy, miraba embelesada al líder de los nocturnos, él le recordaba a alguien que ella quiso mucho.

Tetsuya Midori solo observaba a su mejor amiga, notaba que estaba embelesada con el castaño y él sabía porque, aun así su parte del plan iniciaría en breve, esperaba que Takeshi tuviera razón si no era posible que se echaran como enemigo a un sangre pura.

- Muy bien – Hiroshi trajo de vuelta a la realidad a unos cuantos – terminadas las pareja les daré la primera tarea la cual me tienen que entregar el día lunes, así que tienen el fin de semana para realizarla, aunque una pareja ya la realizo – dijo esto viendo hacia Takuma y Shiki los cuales no solo se sonrojaron si no que se pusieron nerviosos al recordar lo sucedido – como primera tarea deberán informar a sus padres de su "estado" – muchos lo miraban con terror en los ojos, ahora entendían un poco mas lo sucedido en la tarde con Kaname-sama y Takuma y Senri además de lo ocurrido con Yuuki e Ichiru – una vez entendido me retiro y mañana les hare entrega del vientre falso y claro mis asistentes se comunicaran con ustedes – tomo sus cosas y se acerco a la puerta – señor Kuran y señor Kiryu pueden venir un momento – los aludidos se levantaron y salieron detrás del sensei y sus asistentes, al salir vieron como el profesor se encontraba parado detrás de la pelinegra y la sostenía de los hombros como si ella fuera un escudo humano

- No cree que es demasiado cobarde de su parte esconderse tras de mi Hiroshi-sama – la pelinegra veía divertida al mayor

- No para nada Saku-chan, creo que es lo más inteligente que puedo hacer –

- Si claro utilizar a la chica para que no lo matemos es lo más inteligente, ahora cobarde salga de ahí – Zero no podía creer la actitud de este profesor

- Nah creo que desde acá hay una muy buena vista, además de que es más seguro – lo ultimo solo lo susurro

- En fin que es lo que desea Atsushi-sensei – Kaname no podía creer lo cobarde que podía llegar a ser esta persona, pero es que Zero daba miedo en este momento. Al hablar y ver a su profesor pudo notar como la chica lo miraba y si era sincero esa mirada lo ponía nervioso. Pero no había sido el único en notar la mirada de la chica, sino que Zero también y algo se removió en su interior pero mejor ni profundizo en ello.

- Bueno verán es sobre la tarea – Hiroshi seguía detrás de la chica, pero es que si las miradas mataran él estaría bien enterrado junto a sus padres y dejaría huerfanitos a todos sus niños, la mirada que Zero le mandaba le decía claramente "Morirás de la manera más cruel del mundo", además estaba muy joven para morir, apenas iba a llegar al siglo y medio quedaba mucha vida por delante – bueno espero no ofenderlos pero el caso es que ustedes no tienen padres a los cuales decirles ¿verdad? – ok. Era oficial Hiroshi Atsushi moriría a manos de un vampiro cazador de vampiros – al igual que con sus hermanos la idea de esto ha sido del director – dijo como diciendo "no es culpa solo mía, mátenlo a él también" – así que él no cuenta para informarle, en caso de sus hermanos ellos los tenían a ustedes pero ustedes no tienen a nadie – los vampiros frente a él no decían nada – pero tengo entendido que la pareja del director fue como un padre para el señor Kiryu ¿verdad? – las cosas se iban aclarando para los dos vampiros

- Usted quiere decir que nosotros le tendremos que decir del embarazo a… - Zero no pudo terminar la oración

- Yagari-san – pero Kaname la termino por él.

Nunca antes se había visto un vampiro mas pálido que el que Hiroshi, Sakura y Tetsuya tenían delante de ellos, el poco color que poseía dicho vampiro había escapado totalmente de su rostro, se había quedado sin habla, sus ojos no brillaban parecía un muerto en vida disculpando la expresión dado que hablamos de un vampiro, no reaccionaba parecía hecho de piedra, por lo cual los tres pseudo profesores se estaban preocupando realmente.

- Kuran-sama ¿se encuentra bien? – el pelinegro menor movía la mano delante de él castaño para ver si así reaccionaba – Tierra llamando a Kuran-sama – el castaño seguía sin reaccionar

Sakura estaba al lado de Tetsuya quien seguía intentando hacer reaccionar al sangre pura y esta observaba al peli plateado, el chico no había dicho nada solo los veía sin verlos, se notaba que estaba en un mundo lejos de ahí, también se miraba pálido pero no tanto como Kuran, veía que poco a poco Zero empezaba a enfocar la vista el color regresaba y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, de repente empezó a reír.

- Kiryu-sama ¿le sucede algo? – esto fue el detonante para Zero Kiryu el cual empezó a reírse como loco – creo que le afecto alguna parte del cerebro – Sakura veía extrañada la reacción de ambos chicos

Las carcajadas de Zero se debían a que después de que le dijeran sobre a quién tenían que informar del embarazo su mente viajo a las posibles reacciones de su sensei con la noticia, paso desde la más bizarra, donde veía a Yagari sonriendo y saltando de alegría con la noticia de que sería "abuelo", hasta la más escalofriante donde veía sus restos junto a los de Kuran esparcidos por la dirección y Yagari parado sobre sus restos riendo maléficamente. Pero la que desato su risa fue la visión de un orgulloso sangre pura arrodillado frente a su sensei suplicando que le perdonara la vida. Sus carcajadas trajeron de vuelta al sangre pura el cual lo veía extrañado al igual que los demás puesto que nunca lo había visto reír de esa manera.

- Oh ya quiero ver como Yagari-sensei te mata por haberme embarazado, ja si será realmente divertido – Zero se estaba divirtiendo tanto con su visión que no noto la sonrisa del castaño ni noto su enorme error

- Entonces aceptas ser el embarazado – Kaname está realmente preocupado con la reacción de Yagari pero eso no significaba que desaprovecharía el error de cazador

- ¿Qué? No claro que no – respondió Zero

- Pero tú lo acabas de decir, que Yagari me mataría por haberte embarazado, aceptas que tu eres el más propicio para ello –

- No eso no fue lo que quise decir –

- No lo siento Kiryu-kun pero lo acabas de aceptar eres mas uke que yo –

- No Kuran definitivamente no seré tu uke, tu serás mi uke –

- Lo lamento pero seré tu seme, ya lo has aceptado – y así empezó una nueva pelea acerca de quién es uke y quien es seme

- Mjm – un carraspeo le llamo la atención – creo que Hiroshi-sama ya les informo que no serán ustedes quienes elijan eso, por lo menos en el proyecto, ya en la vida real es cosa de ustedes sin embargo si me preguntan Kuran-sama tiene mas tipo de Seme y Kiryu-sama usted, con todo respeto, tiene mas tipo de Uke – la pelinegra los veía de lo más tranquila – en fin quien será quien lo elegiremos nosotros – termino señalándose a ella misma y a Tetsuya

- Ves te dije que tienes mas tipo de uke – Kuran sonreía victorioso

- Mira la opinión de la mocosa no cuenta – Zero no se veía feliz

- Óyeme bien que de mocosa no tengo nada, soy mayor que tu por muchos años así que más respeto, además sigue así, solo recuerda que la que elige tu destino soy yo muajaja –

- Mocosa y maniática que buena combinación –

- Sigue restando puntos Kiryu-sama – la chica lo veía con una sonrisa marca Kaname

- Muy bien Atsushi-sensei…- no recibieron respuesta – pero… - al voltear a ver a donde se encontraba el sensei, no había absolutamente nadie

- Pero qué tipo más cobarde, huir así – Zero seguía sin poder creer la actitud de ese hombre – si todavía tengo cuentas pendientes con él –

- Maldición Hiroshi-sama no cambia huyo como siempre – Tetsuya no sabía si reír o llorar con ese irresponsable – como sea ya se les explico lo que deben de hacer y ya mañana Sakura les dirá quien será el embarazado –

- ¿Y porque ella? – Zero sospechaba a quien elegiría la mocosa esa

- Porque nos dividimos las parejas y ustedes estarán bajo su supervisión – el pelinegro se encogió de brazos mientras daba la vuelta y se alejaba de ellos

- Muy bien nos vemos mañana – la pelinegra volvía a ver al castaño como antes – descansa bien Kuran-sama – ahora miraba al peli plateado con una sonrisa de miedo – hasta pronto Kiryu-sama y espero con ansias el día de mañana para decidir quién es el embarazado – la chica volteo y le dio alcance a su amigo

- Esa chica da miedo – Zero sentía que mañana seria un largo día

- Me pareció simpática – Kaname se sentía en una parte relajado algo le decía que se salvo de cargar un vientre falso por nueve días

- Claro como digas – Zero entro de nuevo al aula

Adentro todos los veían extrañados ya que gracias a su súper oído había logrado escuchar la carcajada de Zero, la nueva pelea y sobre todo la última frase de Zero en la cual algunos habían escuchado un toque de ¿celos? De parte del peli plateado hacia la chica asistente. Mientras que Zero y Kaname tomaba asiento en su lugar y esperaban la siguiente clase, por el pasillo caminaban tranquilamente dos chicos pelinegros.

- Se nota que te agrado Kuran-sama – el pelinegro veía a su amiga

- Si claro se nota que es buena persona – Sakura le sonrió

- Si pero no solo fue por eso verdad –

- ¿Tú también lo notaste? –

- Si –

- Si, es cierto, se parece mucho a ella –

- Si eso note, pero tú también te pareces mucho a ella –

- ¿Crees eso? – pregunto la chica mientras se tomaba un mechón de pelo

- Si, si no te pintaras el pelo de negro y mechas del primer color que se te ponga enfrente te parecerías mucho a ella –

- Si lo sé, Takeshi se parece más a él –

- Sí, eso me han dicho los dos lástima que nunca lo conocí –

- Era muy buen padre, es una lástima que ya no esté –

- ¿Los extrañas? –

- Cada día –

- Sabes a veces me gusta el hecho de no haber conocido a mis padres así no los extraño – la chica solo lo tomo de la mano

- Yo si los extraño, si no los tuviera a ustedes a Takeshi y a Hiroshi-sama yo me hubiera vuelto loca –

- Sabes que siempre estaremos para ti, además tal vez logres recuperar a parte de tu familia –

- No lo sé Tetsuya, ellos ni siquiera saben que existimos dudo que supieran que su padre aparte de un hermano tenían otra hermana que fue desheredada y repudiada por mis supuestos abuelos por enamorarse de alguien que no estaba a su altura –

- La maldición Sangre Pura –

- Ja si, la maldición Sangre Pura, me conformo con estar cerca de mis primos – llegaron a la salida – en fin debemos de ir donde los demás a ver como sigue el plan –

Y así ambos chicos se dirigían a la que sería su casa por el tiempo que sea necesario, la casa del director, la cual era lo suficientemente grande como para alojarlos a ellos y a otras veinte personas más

**Esta historia continuara…**

_Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo… sé que es algo corto pero no tenía mucha inspiración… y sé que me tarde en actualizar pero en serio no tengo internet en mi casa y no puedo ir a ciber... solo puedo actualizar los sábados porque aprovecho el internet inalámbrico de la universidad.. Jaja si a eso vengo a la universidad… en fin espero sus hermosos comentarios en un lindo review…_

_Kisu… Sayonara_


	3. Chapter 3

**Linne** dice: Hola a todas lamento la tardanza pero acá esta el tercer capítulo de esta historia, les agradezco por sus comentarios y lamento si no los respondí pero vuelvo a decir ando algo perdida…. Pase mucho tiempo sin internet… pero mejor las dejo leer…6

* * *

><p><strong>Educación Familiar Capitulo 3<strong>

Un nuevo día llegaba y con este nuevo día llegaba también un nuevo proyecto y una nueva responsabilidad para los estudiantes de la academia Cross. Todos los alumnos se veían entre emocionados y nerviosos por el inicio de este proyecto. Las chicas eran las más emocionadas no solo verían al nuevo profesor sino a su lindo asistente, además de que les harían entrega de su vientre.

Me alegra ver que ambos están vivos – Yori veía a su mejor amiga y a su compañero más tranquilos después de lo del día anterior

Ja que graciosa Yori-chan, en serio ayer creí que moriría, tenía mucho miedo, Zero da mucho miedo – Yuuki tembló al recordar el día anterior

¿Zero? No creo el que sí dio miedo fue Kaname-sama, mira que hermano el mío dejarme ante la furia de Kaname, jo yo si estuve a punto de morir – Ichiru se sentía herido por como Zero lo dejo ante la furia del líder de los vampiros

Vamos no se dé que tenias miedo, Kaname-sempai se ve amable en cambio Zero… - dijo Sayori

¿Amable? Claro normalmente pero al creer que embarace a su hermana menor, fácilmente me podría haber matado –

No lo creo, en fin Yuuki mas tarde te entrego las cartas que me habías dejado –

Gracias Yori-chan – la castaña le sonrió aliviada a su mejor amiga

Si así reaccionaron sus hermanos, no quiero pensar como reaccionaran mis padres cuando Chiga y yo les comentemos mi supuesto embarazo – ante esto los tres rieron. En ese momento entro al salón el sensei de Educación Familiar

Buenos días alumnos – dijo un sonriente sensei

Buenos días Sensei – respondieron unas emocionadas alumnas y unos nerviosos alumnos

Me alegro verlos a todos en buen estado – ante esto varios vieron sin entender nada y tres alumnos al final del salón rieron aliviados – muy bien hoy les hare entrega de sus vientres falsos, debo decirles que por nada del mundo pueden quitárselos, solamente al momento de bañarse y al momento de decirles a sus padres lo del embarazo, el vientre lleva un sensor especial que me dirá si cumplieron con esto, ¿Entendido? – todos asintieron – muy bien pasen – dijo en voz alta, al momento entraron los asistentes con un carrito en el cual llevaban varios vientres – pase cada chica a tomar su vientre, chicos pasen con su pareja para ayudarlas a ponerse el vientre, los nueve días empiezan desde hoy martes eso quiere decir que para el día miércoles por la tarde les hare entrega de su hijo ¿alguna duda? – una de las chicas levanto la mano

Si, Daidouji –

¿Podremos elegir el sexo del bebé? Es que yo quiero una linda nena así podría vestirla con lindos vestiditos de color rosa y… -

No, acaso en un embarazo real ustedes eligen el sexo del bebé, no verdad pues igual en este proyecto, sabrán el sexo del bebé hasta el día miércoles – y así dio inicio la entrega de vientres falsos.

Al llegar el turno de Yuuki para ponerse el vientre el profesor la llevo a ella y a Ichiru aparte para hablar con ellos.

Primero debo decir que me alegra que salieran vivos de su primera tarea – ambos asintieron

Y yo debo de decir que me alegra que saliera vivo después de tratar con mi hermano – Ichiru creía que Zero era capaz de matar al sensei

No se alegre de antemano joven Kiryu, aún falta mucho para finalizar este proyecto y debo decir que Kiryu-sama tendrá muchas oportunidades para eliminarme – y era cierto y por ello temía de Zero

Entonces espero que sepa llevar a mi hermano – Ichiru noto algo extraño – por cierto porque se refiera a Zero como Kiryu-sama – vamos la mayoría de los vampiros solo se referían como sama a alguien superior a su clase o nivel como por ejemplo Kaname-sama el cual es un vampiro de sangre pura, pero ¿Zero? Si él es solo un ex –humano

Oh por ciertas cosas que en un futuro se sabrá – ante esto dejo confundidos a ambos jóvenes – pero yo no quería hablar de eso, sino sobre lo del vientre, lamento decirle señorita Kuran que no se podrá quitar el vientre durante sus rondas, así que señor Kiryu deberá protegerla más por cualquier golpe, ya les explicare. Ya todas tienen sus vientres puestos – vio que así era – muy bien siéntense que debo informarles algo – todos volvieron a su lugar – muy bien verán, estos vientres tienen un dispositivo especial, así como en cualquier embarazo real hay posibilidades de perder al bebé en un aborto así también lo habrá en este proyecto, esto quiere decir que tienen peligro de abortar como en un embarazo real si llegaran a recibir un golpe fuerte en el vientre – vio a Yuuki e Ichiru y estos entendieron el porqué Ichiru deberá proteger mas a Yuuki – por ello deben de tener un mayor cuidado y no se preocupen que ya he hablado con la profesora de gimnasia, porque deben saber que si "abortan" la pareja perderá mi clase y no podrá asistir mas a ella – todos los alumnos miraban horrorizados esa posibilidad – bien aclarado el tema iniciemos la clase del día de hoy y esta será "Reproducción Humana" – y así dio inicio la clase donde se podía ver a todas las alumnas con el vientre por encima del uniforme, al parecer deberán usar unas camisas mas holgadas.

Mientras tanto el área de la Luna, dos vampiros pelinegros llevaban a cabo varias entrevistas para ver quién era él más apropiado o la más apropiada para llevar el vientre.

Y así paso el día y la noche se abrió paso en la academia Cross donde los alumnos diurnos terminaban un día escolar, y los alumnos nocturnos iniciaban su noche escolar, como de costumbre Yuuki e Ichiru se dirigían a la puerta que conectaba a la academia con los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, Yuuki traía puesta una camiseta que Ichiru le prestó que le quedaba justa y debajo de ella se podía aprecia un abultado vientre.

En la puerta se encontraban como de costumbre todas las fans de los nocturnos, solo que ahora el grupo se veía más grande debido a los grandes vientres que cargaban todas y cada una de ellas. La puerta se abrió y como un rito todas las chicas empezaron a gritar por el nombre de sus amados sempai.

Idol-sempai – gritaba unas agrandando el ego del vampiro rubio de ojos azules

Wild-sempai – gritaban otras siendo ignoradas por el peli naranjo

Shiki-sempai – el pequeño pelirrojo caminaba totalmente distraído sin prestar atención a sus admiradoras

Ichijo-sempai – el rubio presidente les respondía con una linda sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera

Kuran-sempai – era un grito ensordecedor que opacaba a todos los demás y el regio presidente de la clase nocturna hace su gran entrada

Kiryu-sempai – era el nuevo grito que se escuchaba desde el traslado de este a la clase nocturna y Zero como siempre les dirigía una mirada fría que callaba a todas

Tanto Kaname como Zero no pasaron desapercibido el nuevo look de la pequeña Kuran, Kaname ya más acorde con la idea se acerco a ella tras de él venía Zero quien no se miraba para nada contento.

Buenas tardes Kaname oni-sama, Zero – La pequeña aun temía de sus hermanos

Buenas tardes pequeña – Kaname como siempre le acaricio el cabello – buenas tardes Ichiru-kun –

Buenas tardes Kaname-sempai, Zero nii-san –

Mjm – fue el corto saludo del último mencionado

Te ves bien – le comento Kaname a su hermana menor

Verdad que si – la pequeña acaricio su vientre – dicen que una mujer embarazada tiene un brillo especial que la hace ver más bella –

Ya lo creo – le contesto su hermano – ya veré como se mira un vampiro embarazado – dijo en un tono tan bajo que solo Zero lo escucho y se sonrojo

Decías algo hermano – le pregunto Yuuki al no escuchar lo ultimo

Solamente que te cuides pequeña, debemos ir a clases Kiryu – el mayor le dio un beso a su hermana y volteo para dirigirse a las instalaciones – mas te vale cuidar de ella Ichiru-kun –

Claro Kaname-sempai – Ichiru veía nervioso tanto a Kaname como a Zero quien solo los veía con ¿curiosidad?

Vamos Kiryu-kun –

Si ya voy… espero que no olviden que ustedes dos me deben algo – sin decir más se dio media vuelta y se dirigió junto a Kaname hacia su perdición

Veo que nos cobrara el susto y el enojo –

Claro ya sabía yo que Zero no se quedaría como si nada, bueno mejor me voy a cenar y luego a patrullar, por alguna razón muero de hambre, vamos Ichiru –

Si claro vamos –

Mientras los dos vigilantes se dirigían al comedor a cenar, todos los vampiros se encontraban ya en clases, el salón "Yaoi" esperaba el inicio de su tortura con la clase de Educación Familiar puesto que era su primera clase del día, las entrevistas ya habían concluido y nadie sabía quién cargaría el vientre en cada pareja. Al salón entraron ambos asistentes empujando un carrito que al parecer traía los vientres.

Buenas tardes – hablo Sakura saludando a los alumnos – Hiroshi-sensei no podrá venir el día de hoy a impartir esta clase, según él por asuntos "personales", según nosotros porque es un cobarde – dijo viendo directamente a Zero y Kaname quienes ahora menos que nunca no podían creer que cobarde era ese vampiro – así que nosotros impartiremos la clase –

Así es – Tetsuya tomo la palabra – e iniciaremos entregando los vientres y dando las instrucciones necesarias para esta parte del proyecto, como bien saben serán nueve días los que llevaran puesto el vientre, no se lo pueden quitar solamente para bañarse y para informar a sus padres sobre el embarazo, además de que deberán tener cuidado ya que como en un embarazo real en este embarazo falso existirá el peligro de abortar y eso no puede pasar si llegaran a "abortar" quedaran expulsados de la clase, los sexos de los bebes los sabrán hasta el día de la entrega de estos y… bueno creo que eso es todo ahora iniciemos la entrega, primero diremos el nombre de la persona que llevara el vientre y este deberá venir con su pareja para que este le ayude a ponerse el vientre ya que como verán es algo complicado, iniciemos –

Ante estas palabras todos se vieron nerviosos, nadie sabía quién llevaría el vientre ya que los chicos lo quisieron dejar en sorpresa, nadie quería llevar el vientre, se miraba molesto de cargar y el saber que tendrás que tenerlo puesto casi todo el tiempo no ayudaba mucho.

Primero que pase la señorita Tooya Rima – Sakura empezó con la entrega de vientres – ya que eres madre soltera – Rima paso adelante y Tetsuya le ayudo a ponerse el vientre – espero que tus amigos te ayuden más adelante – la modelo regreso a su lugar – muy bien la siguiente es Souen Ruka – paso adelante con Seiren detrás para ayudarle a ponerse el vientre – sigue Shiki Senri – tanto como Senri y Takuma pasaron adelante al regresar a su lugar Kaname le dijo muy serio a su amigo

Mas te vale cuidarlo bien – ante la mirada que el castaño le dirigió y si agregamos la mirada fulminante del peli plateado Takuma solo asintió nervioso

Seguimos con Aidou Hanabusa – el rubio llego corriendo totalmente feliz, era el único que se miraba feliz por esto, mientras tanto Akatsuki solo le ayudaba a ponerse el vientre totalmente aliviado y feliz por su pequeño primo pues este le había dicho cuanto deseaba ser el "embarazado" – sigue Kiryu Zero – ante lo dicho por la chica Kaname respiro tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie para seguir a Zero quien parecía se dirigía a la silla eléctrica, por su parte Zero se había resignado desde esa mañana cuando la chica los visito pero eso no impedía que fuera ingeniando su venganza contra Aoi Sakura no solo por elegirlo para llevar el vientre sino también por todo lo pasado en la entrevista

Y después de que Kaname ayudara a Zero a ponerse el vientre regresaron a su lugar, donde tomaron asiento para así esperar que la entrega de vientres terminara. Después de un rato la entrega termino y era hora de que la clase iniciara. Tetsuya salió del salón dejando solamente a Sakura

Muy bien según la agenda de Hiroshi-sensei el tema de la clase es "Reproducción Vampírica" o también "Reproducción Humana", veremos un video educativo acerca de este tema, al ser el salón "Yaoi" veremos primero un video referente a la Reproducción Vampírica Homosexual" muy bien solo déjenme poner esto – la chica se acerco al Dvd que habían traído anticipadamente para la clase, encendió la Tv de plasma de 50" y le dio Play

Se ve una pantalla negra, letras empiezan a aparecer que dicen "Aoi Producciones presenta: La colección Yaoi de Sakura Volumen 1", varias imágenes de anime empiezan a verse donde se aprecian a parejas yaoi teniendo relaciones, se ve que es Yaoi Hard.

Mierda me confundí de disco me traje mi colección de Yaoi, ya que, esto es más entretenido que ver a un señor explicando el porqué los vampiros pueden concebir – Sakura se acomodo para ver mejor

Estás loca o que, quita eso – Zero estaba totalmente sonrojado

Shh… cállate – Sakura estaba entretenida

Que quites eso te digo – Zero empezaba a tener un serio problema

Y yo te digo que te calles, no ves que soy tu profesora –

Que profesora ni que cuartos yo no… - Zero se vio interrumpido a media frase

Que te calles, mejor ve y aprende tal vez después quieras poner algo en práctica con Kaname-sama – la chica sonrió ante lo que dijo

Mira mocosa que te quede claro que yo no… - Sakura lo interrumpió de nuevo

Si lo que digas pero cállate o me veré en la necesidad de poner las entrevista en vez del video – Zero vio que con ella no podía en especial si usaba lo que paso en la entrevista en su contra mejor dormiría un poco, las alumnas veían interesadas la pantalla, la mayoría era fan del yaoi, vamos quien no, algunos chicos decidieron ver para otro lado o seguir el ejemplo de Zero y dormir muy vampiros podían ser pero aun así eran heterosexuales y otros veían totalmente interesados la pantalla aunque después necesitarían de una ducha fría.

Y así transcurrió la clase de Educación Familiar viendo parte de la colección de Sakura y comiendo palomitas que Sakura muy amablemente compartió con la clase.

Muy bien clase es todo por hoy, ya nos veremos después y les digo desde ahora que soy su profesora y deben obedecerme puesto que yo no soy de las que castigan o expulsan yo soy de las que chantajea y muchas entrevistas dan mucho de qué hablar así que yo que ustedes me andaría con cuidado – esto último lo dijo viendo fijamente a Zero el cual solo gruño por lo bajo, con clara molestia y decidiendo coma matar a la pelinegra – y si algo me llegara a pasar uno de mis amigos tiene una copia de cada entrevista y ya sabe que tiene que hacer con ella – Zero volvió a gruñir y planear como obtener esa copia y el original de la entrevista ya que lo que sucedió en la entrevista no podía ser visto por nadie – muy bien me retiro feliz tarde – la chica salió del lugar

Yo la mato – susurro por lo bajo Zero

No te preocupes ya veremos cómo obtendremos la dichosa entrevista – le respondió Kaname

Eso espero Kuran – lo que Zero no sabía era que Kaname quería esos videos por otros motivos muy diferentes.

Ya estando fuera del salón la pelinegra se encontró con su compañero el cual traía a rastras a un chico pelinegro que aparentaba a lo mucho 30 años.

Tetsuya déjame ir – suplicaba el pelinegro mayor

Claro que no – le contesto el chico – debe de impartir el resto de clases no espera que Umiko-chan y Tomoko o nosotros hagamos su trabajo verdad Hiroshi-sensei –

Pero… -

Pero nada vaya a trabajar – Tetsuya lo lanzo al salón en el cual tenía que impartir clases en este momento

Te costó encontrarlo –

Un poco, ya sabes que se sabe esconder muy bien. No lo encontraba por ningún lugar hasta que le pedí ayuda a Yachiru, y a ti como te fue –

Pues más o menos, etto… veras me confundí de disco – respondió Sakura mientras agachaba la cabeza

¿Te confundiste de disco? Entonces ¿Qué disco trajiste? –

Mmm… etto… Aoi producciones volumen 1 – le contesto mientras llevaba un brazo tras la cabeza y sacaba la lengua

Trajiste a una clase uno de tus discos de anime Yaoi, y ¿Qué hiciste? –

Pues que mas, verlo – la chica se encogió de hombros

Ah… ¿Qué?... ¿los hiciste ver Yaoi? – compadecía a esos chicos, ver la colección de Sakura quiere ganas puesto que es fanática, él ya ha tenido que ver eso con ella y solo porque ella lo obligo ya que él es heterosexual – ¿acaso estás loca?... no sé porque pregunto eso si la respuesta es obvia – su amiga era un caso perdido – ven vamos tenemos una hora libre – ambos se dirigieron a los jardines – dime no temes que Zero-sama te mate, ya sabes por hacerlo llevar el vientre – tenía esa gran duda y pues sabiendo y viendo como era el peli plateado temía por la integridad de su amiga

Nah no lo creo, ya que al final el que sufrirá mas será Kaname-sama o no recuerdas como fue cuando yo llevaba el vientre falso – el chico solo se estremeció y dijo

Pobre de Kaname-sama –

Y para él será peor, dado el carácter de Zero-sama, pero dejando eso de lado debemos de hablar con Yachiru y Takeshi para ponernos de acuerdo con lo de mañana para nuestros salones –

Sigues con la idea de llevar a cabo eso – el chico temía cada vez más por su amiga –

Si ¿porque no? Ya sabes que estoy algo chapada a la antigua – la chica tenía un brillo especial en su mirada

¿estás completamente segura? –

Si – Sakura no cambiaria de idea – Hiroshi-sama dio autorización al igual que Cross-san ya todo está listo para mañana, eso me recuerda que olvide decirles a los chicos ven acompáñame – así se dirigieron de vuelta al salón de clase al llegar vieron al profesor de Historia – buenas tardes Kouro-sensei puedo dar un aviso –

Claro Sakura-san adelante –

Chicos lamento decirles hasta ahorita pero olvide mencionarles que mañana los espero acá a las 4:30 de la tarde para una actividad de la clase, la asistencia es obligatoria y la actividad valdrá puntos, así que los espero a todos sin falta, por cierto Kuran-sama y Kiryu-sama pueden acompañarme – ambos chicos salieron detrás de ella – eh verán es sobre la tarea –

Que con ella – Zero seguía planeando su venganza

Verán se me ha informado que Yagari-san saldrá en una misión el día de mañana y no se sabe cuándo volverá así que deberán llevar a cabo su tarea el día de hoy, ya hablamos con la profesora de Lengua antigua y ella dio el permiso para que falten a su clase con tal de llevar a cabo la tarea, así que al terminar su clase de Historia el director, el cual está al tanto de todo, los espera junto con Yagari-san en su despacho – ambos vampiros estaban lívidos procesando la información – como les dije anteriormente para esto Zero-sama deberá quitarse el vientre, muy bien los espero mañana puntuales para nuestra actividad, sin más los dejo Ciao – y así ambos pelinegros se fueron hacia los jardines dejando a un par de vampiros estáticos a medio pasillo

Óyeme Sakura te lo volveré a preguntar ¿estás segura de lo de mañana? –

Ash que si Tetsuya, no es nada malo –

Si para ti no es malo casar a alguien –

No es malo, es romántico, te lo digo estoy algo chapada a la antigua nunca permitiría que bebes nacieran fuera del matrimonio – la chica se veía feliz

Eso quiere decir que antes de tener hijos nos debemos de casar –

Pues claro que sí, no creo que a Takeshi le haga mucha gracia que no sea así, pero mírale el lado bueno ninguno de los dos desea hijos aun ¿no?, entonces podemos seguir como estamos, ven vamos que Yachiru y Takeshi nos esperan – y así salieron corriendo hacia sus amigos para planear la actividad sorpresa del día siguiente

Mientras que cuatro vampiros planeaban un matricidio general dos vampiros se dirigían al despacho del director hacia su condena. El vampiro castaño planeaba su discurso mentalmente, estaba mortalmente nervioso pero no lo demostraría, el siempre se comportaba de una manera correcta y esta vez no sería la excepción, mientras tanto el vampiro de ojos amatistas iba con su siempre ceño fruncido, estaba nervioso si claro que lo estaba pero no le daría el gusto a nadie de ver al frio Zero Kiryu temblando como una hoja por miedo a como reaccionara su sensei ante tal noticia.

Me pregunto – el cazador rompió el silencio – así es como se sintieron Ichiru y Yuuki cuando iban a decirnos –

No lo creo – le respondió el castaño – ambos sabemos que nadie hubiera muerto de ser todo verdad, pero ahora existe la posibilidad de que yo muera – el castaño dijo esto tan tranquilamente de que si no fuera porque Zero ya conoce ciertas actitudes de Kaname diría que no le importa morir

Me vas a decir que le temes a Yagari-sensei – pregunto con curiosidad

Tanto como temerle no – era verdad – pero si me preocupa su reacción ya que es un cazador experimentado y un padre sobreprotector y no creo que esa sea una buena combinación para mí en este momento –

Ambos llegaron al despacho del director y sintieron la presencia de ambos cazadores dentro, tocaron y al recibir el permiso entraron a recibir la condena. Adentro del despacho estaban ambos cazadores sentados platicando, al momento de entrar ven como Cross les sonríe y se para y agarra una cámara de video y la enciende.

Buenas noches – Kaname saluda a Kaien y Toga – director es necesaria la cámara –

Buenas noches Kaname-kun y si es necesaria – el director se veía tan infantil como siempre

Que necesaria ni que nada apague esa cámara director – Zero no grabaría su futura muerte

Mo, que malo dime papá, y no, no apagare la cámara .- le dijo a su hijo haciendo un berrinche

Qué diablos quieren ustedes dos – Yagari se sentía ignorado

Buenas noches Yagari-san – Kaname quería retrasar lo mas que pudiera todo esto

Ya dime qué quieres Kuran, para qué demonios me citaron acá – Yagari ya se quería ir de ahí, mañana saldría de cacería y quería pasar esta noche con su pareja

Bueno verán Yagari-san lo que nosotros queremos decirle es que… vera pues… nosotros – ja si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraban Zero se estaría matando de la risa viendo como el gran Kaname Kuran se quedaba sin palabras, pero ya se reiría después, la poca paciencia que tenia se le estaba agotando y siguiendo el ejemplo de Yuuki tomaría al toro por los cuernos

Arg… demonios Kuran dilo de una vez – al ver que el castaño no decía nada – ya me canse Yagari-sensei estoy embarazado, estoy esperando un hijo de Kuran – ahí está ya lo dijo y nadie ah muerto… aun…

Tanto Kaname como Kaien estaba sorprendidos por como Zero lo dijo de una, pero también estaban sorprendidos de que nadie hubiera muerto, veían como Yagari miraba de Zero a Kaname y de Kaname a Zero y así hasta que exploto…

Jajajajajajaja – Yagari exploto de la risa y empezó a reír como nunca hubiera reído antes – jajajajaja – y seguía riendo para el asombro de todos los ahí presentes, de todos los escenarios que vivió Zero en su imaginación el día que se entero de que debería decirle a Yagari, este ni paso por su cabeza – jajajaja – y así se dirigió a la salida del despacho – jajaja muy bien te espero en tu habitación Kaien jajajaja que buena broma – salió del despacho

Ok nadie murió – todos se veían unos a otros extrañados cuando Yagari volvió

¿Es una broma verdad? – no sabían que responder – buena broma muchachos no recuerdo haber reído así en años – y volvió a salir de ahí para ya no regresar

Muy bien eso fue extraño – Kaien tendría que hablar con su pareja acerca de cómo reaccionar ante esa situación, porque que tu hijo menor de edad venga y te diga que esta embarazado y de otro hombre que además ha declarado su odio hacia este hombre, eso no es para reírse – muy bien regresen a clases –

Buenas noches director – ambos vampiros salieron del despacho del director aliviados y confundido mas confundidos que cualquier cosa pero salieron vivos de ahí y eso era lo que contaba.

Ya mañana seria otro día y tendrían una actividad de esta bendita clase, solo esperaban que no fuera nada malo lo que fuera a suceder, ahora a terminar de recibir clases. Ya mañana verán con qué clase de nuevas locuras le salen esos vampiros que tienen por profesores, con tal que no sea ver mas Yaoi serian felices pues aun no olvidaban las imágenes que vieron, en especial cierto castaño que de ser por él haría caso a Aoi-san y trataría de poner en práctica lo que aprendió viendo ese video, porque está claro decir que el video era "educativo".

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia Continuara…<strong>

Y aquí termina un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ya verán que sucede en nuestro próximo capítulo, solo me queda pedirles mil y una veces que me perdonen pero fueron muchas cosas las que me impedían actualizar pero aquí está la actualización y espero que valga aunque sea un rr… las quiero y…

GOMEN

Kisu… Sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

**Linne dice:….** Hola y lo siento mucho, pero no las entretendrá acá y Linne las deja leer el capi de hoy y les deja:

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de VK le pertenecen a Linne a ella solo le pertenecen unas figuritas y unos posters de ahí nada mas…. Esto lo hace sin ningún fin de lucro… no la demanden por favor

* * *

><p><em><strong>Educación familiar capitulo 4<strong>_

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la academia Cross, Kaname se encontraba terminando de arreglarse para salir al salón donde los habían citado el día de hoy, volteo a ver la cama de su compañero de cuarto y ahí lo vio, durmiendo pacíficamente.

Zero aun dormía ya era una nueva afición de Kaname el verlo dormir, cuando el ex prefecto dormía tenía un rostro lindo sin su eterno ceño fruncido o su mirada altanera, no cuando Zero dormía parecía un pequeño ángel, Kaname podría pasar horas viéndolo pero se les hacia tarde así que tendría que despertarlo.

- Kiryu – el peli plata no lo escucho – vamos Kiryu levántate que llegamos tarde –

- No quiero – Zero se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda al castaño

- Vamos Kiryu levántate –

- No quiero Kuran – se llevo la cobija por encima de la cabeza

- Kiryu te estás comportando como un niño – le dijo Kaname mientras se terminaba de acomodar la corbata

- ¿Como un niño? – Zero se levanto de repente y sentado en la cama tomo por la corbata a Kaname y lo acerco a él - ¿Cómo un niño? ¿Eso dices?, cuando seas tú el que lleva un enorme vientre el cual no te deja dormir por la incomodidad además de eso que te duelan los pies por llevar ese mismo vientre y además a tu pareja no le importe un comino como le hayas hecho para dormirte hace dos horas porque el roncaba como si nada cuando eso te pase me podrás decir si me comporto como un niño o no – Kaname no sabía que decir esta sorprendido sí, pero principalmente maravillado por cómo se veía Zero de cerca, este lo soltó empujándolo – si además el padre de mi hijo no me ayuda ni siquiera a levantarme porque el maldito vientre donde está su hijo pesa como un diablo y el padre de este niño solo me mira con cara de bobo –

Zero termino su discurso viendo a Kaname el cual seguía embobado viendo el cuadro completo de un Zero embarazado. Al darse cuenta de lo que Zero esperaba le tendió una mano y lo ayudo a levantarse.

- Ahora ayúdame a quitarme esto para poder bañarme – le dijo Zero con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro – por favor –

- Eh claro – si Kaname estaba embobado antes ahora era peor

Y así fue el primer amanecer de Zero y Kaname, ahora viajaremos a través del dormitorio de la Luna a la habitación de dos chicos, uno alto y uno bajo, un rubio y un peli naranja, a la habitación de Aido Hanabusa y Kain Akatsuki.

- Akatsuki – el pequeño rubio llamaba su primo el cual seguía durmiendo – Akatsuki – el más alto ni señales de vida daba, el menor con el mayor de los cuidados se acerco a él acerco su rostro al de su guapo primo y juntando el valor necesario – AKATSUKI- grito con fuerzas en el oído de su primo

- WAAA – el peli naranja se llevo una mano al corazón y dio tremendo salto que en menos de lo esperado ya estaba parado y en guardia listo para atacar

- JAJAJA – se reía a carcajada el pequeño Hanabusa mientras se sostenía el vientre

- Hanabusa – la voz del mayor tenía una leve nota de advertencia

- no le harías nada a tu primo embarazado ¿verdad? Además de que es tu hijo – lágrimas de tanto reír hacían que los ojos de Hanabusa brillaran más de lo normal o eso le parecía a Kain

- Si como digas mejor me voy a bañar – el enojo y el susto paso se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el baño

- Claro ve después me toca porque me tiene que ayudar a quitarme el vientre –

Ahora veremos qué tal le va al vicepresidente de la clase nocturna.

- Senri – Takuma intentaba que su pequeño despertara – vamos Senri tienes que levantarte – el pequeño pelirrojo ni siquiera hacia movimiento alguno – Senri – Takuma lo llamaba amablemente mientras lo movía un poco – Senri es hora de levantarse –

Así pasaron casi diez minutos, con Takuma tratando que el modelo se levantara hasta que al inteligente de Takuma, como se dice vulgarmente, se le prendió el foco y se acerco a la cómoda del pequeño, abrió la gaveta y ahí vio lo que sería su clave para despertar al menor.

Tomo uno de esos palitos rosas y con cuidado lo acerco a la nariz del pequeño el cual poco a poco empezó a olfatear como un lindo cachorrito, ese fue el momento en que Takuma alejo el palito rosa del menor y al sentir como ese delicioso aroma se alejaba el menor se sentó de golpe y alargo su mano hasta tomar la de Takuma.

- Pocky – grito Senri como niño pequeño mientras le arrebataba el dulce de las manos de Takuma

- Buenos días Senri, es hora de levantarse, venga vamos tienes que ducharte –

Y así fue como Takuma logro despertar a Senri y llevarlo a que se diera una ducha rápida puesto que eran las cuatro de la tarde y Aoi-san les había dicho que a las 4:30 debían de estar en el salón.

En el comedor se encontraba Rima, Seiren y Ruka mientras que en la sala se encontraba sus demás compañeras por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los chicos del salón habían bajado todavía, ni siquiera Kaname-sama y Ichijo-kun aunque del segundo no era tan extraño pues a él le tocaba despertar al menor y eso era difícil, pero que Kaname-sama no bajara aun era lo extraño pues él y Kiryu eran puntuales y ya no quedaba mucho tiempo para salir rumbo al salón.

En el salón de clases se encontraban 5 vampiros y un ex cazador todos se encontraba arreglando todo para este proyecto.

- Entonces mejor solo lo intentamos con un salón y luego vemos como les va y lo hacemos con el resto –

- Si será lo mejor, iniciaremos solo con el salón Yaoi ya que ese gano en el sorteo –

- Bien terminemos de preparar todo –

Y así seguían preparando el salón.

Al llegar todos los estudiantes del salón Yaoi de la clase nocturna lo que vieron los dejo con la bocas abierta.

- Bienvenidos y pasen – les dijo una chica pelinegra que usaba un lindo vestido largo lila – vamos pasen todos –

Al entrar lo primero que vieron fue… un altar… luego vieron por todos lados adornos, si adornos blancos y plateados, rosas blancas varios ramos de rosas y palomas de papel, esto parecía el salón para una boda.

- Sean bienvenidos, siéntense y escúchenme – Hiroshi-sensei les hablo desde el altar – esta actividad es parte de la clase y verán… - se preparo mentalmente para la reacción de todos – hoy ustedes se casaran – gritos de "¿Qué?" incrédulos se dejaron escuchar – si pero de mentiras no se preocupen Cross-san hará de ministro y Sakura y Tetsuya serán los testigo a menos que ustedes quieran que alguien más lo sea – ahora si Hiroshi temía por su vida al ver la mirada de Kuran-sama – muy bien iniciemos –

- Nada de que iniciemos esto es una total locura – Kaname Kuran dio un paso al frente

- Pero Kuran-sama –

- No lo que dice Kaname-sama es cierto – se escucharon algunas voces

- No creo que esto sea correcto aunque sea una mentira – varios de los vampiros ahí presentes estaban agradecidos con Kaname por interferir pero había unos que no

- Bueno si lo dice Kuran-sama yo no puedo negarme – Hiroshi quería vivir un par de siglos más

- Bueno ni yo podría decirle que no por muy chapada a la antigua que este – Sakura estaba decepcionada al igual que el director quienes ya tenían preparadas sus cámaras de video

- No se vale – el director hacia berrinche después de la decepcionante escena del anuncio del embarazo quería más videos de esos dos

- Este bien la actividad se cancela – Tetsuya anuncio

Todos se preparaban para irse nuevamente al dormitorio de la luna a esperar que dieran inicio sus clases unos iban felices otros no tanto, todos los alumnos iban saliendo del salón todos menos uno, el cual aun veía hacia el altar

- Un momento – grito, todos voltearon a verlo

- Kiryu – se acerco a él Kaname

- La mocosa tiene un punto – Sakura lo vio feo no le gustaba que le dijera mocosa pero esperaría a ver que iba a decir – yo también no creo que sea correcto que un niño nazca fuera del matrimonio – Sakura y Cross lo miraban con estrellitas en los ojos

- Zero-kun acaso estás diciendo que – Sakura no podía creer su suerte

- Si nos tenemos que casar para que así el bebe no sea despreciado después por no nacer en un matrimonio – Zero estaba decidido

- Kiryu acaso escuchas lo que dices – Kaname y los demás alumnos no podían creer lo que estaba diciendo – ese bebe no existe es de mentiras

- Oh ya veo desprecias a tu hijo – lagrimas se asomaron a los ojos de Zero

- Kaname-sama no lo enoje, está muy sensible es por el embarazo y todo eso – Tetsuya lo aconsejo el ya había pasado por eso

- ¿Qué embarazo? Es mentira – le contesto el castaño

- Esta bien si desprecias así a tu hijo seré padre soltero pero ni loco te dejare verlo siquiera – el peli plata se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda

- Te estoy diciendo que ese bebe… espera un momento como que no me dejaras verlo también es mi hijo – Kaname se paro delante del cazador

- Pues como no lo quieres – el cazador se encogió de hombros detrás de él todos veían extrañados esta plática

- Quien dice que no lo quiero… es mi hijo por kami Kiryu… siempre querré a mi hijo y tú no puedes impedirme el verlo o no –

- Eso crees tú, pero como no estoy casado puedo ponerle a mi hijo solamente mi apellido y seria solo MI hijo y de nadie más y yo puedo decidir quien mira a mi hijo y quien no –

- No permitiré que me niegues el derecho de poder ver a NUESTRO hijo y menos el de reconocerlo como tal –

- Oh y quien te crees que eres tu – el peli plateado lo miraba desafiante – eres alguien que solo aporto una mínima parte en él y yo soy quien lo llevara en mi vientre por nueve días, además puede que más adelante encuentre a alguien que si se quiera casar conmigo y lo pueda reconocer – eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso de agua

- Esta bien te quieres casar, pues casémonos de una maldita vez – nunca se había visto a Kaname-sama de ese modo era sorprendente lo que unas palabras de Kiryu lograban – donde firmo, traigan esa acta ya –

- Bien casémonos pues – Zero sonreía complacido – pero falta aun que lo pidas bien y me des un anillo – Kaname no podía creer que aun así él tuviera que pedírselo y con anillo y todo – sino olvídate de ver a mi hijo –

- Esta bien – Kaname se quito el anillo que llevaba se arrodillo ante Zero y dijo – Kiryu Zero me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo y dejarme ver a mi hijo – Kaname le mostraba el anillo que pertenecía al clan Kuran

- Esta bien acepto – dijo Zero mientras Kaname le ponía ese hermoso anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda

Sakura y Cross saltaban de la alegría, se alegraban de no haber apagado las cámaras ya que tendrían ese extraño acto para la posteridad.

Todos los demás no sabían y no entendían que había sucedido ahí, de lo poco que lograron entender había sido que Kaname-sama le había propuesto matrimonio a Kiryu, ¿Qué diantres estaba pasando ahí?, ¿Por qué Kaname-sama había reaccionado de ese modo?, y sobre todo ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, si todos sabían que ese bebe no existía y ellos había hablado del bebe como si este fuera real.

Pequeños aplausos se dejaron oír y provenían del pequeño pelirrojo que tenia lagrimas en los ojos a este se le unió Hanabusa el cual lloraba a moco tendido por la bella propuesta, a sus ojos, que habían representado esos dos, también se les unieron un Cross y una Sakura eufóricos hasta que Tetsuya hablo.

- Por lo que veo Kaname-sama ha aceptado la actividad entonces no veo porque los demás no, así que prepárense todos que iniciaremos su boda –

Ante lo dicho por el pelinegro varios renegaron y se oponían hasta que vieron a Kaname y este les ordenaba que lo hicieran, en su mirada se podía leer claramente "si yo paso por esto ustedes también" y así fue como iniciaron las bodas.

Una por una fueron pasando las parejas para que se casaran, Cross decía todo el discurso que se decía y ellos respondían si, si acepto.

Por último quedo la boda más esperada por todos, la boda que había dado inicio a las demás bodas, la boda que si no se hubiera permitido ninguna de las otras se hubiera llevado a cabo. Si señores y señoras, jóvenes y señoritas, niños y niñas, cazadores y vampiros, la boda del siglo, mas importante que todas las bodas reales que se ha llevado a cabo en este año, la boda del súper mega híper recontra que te guapo Kuran Kaname y el lindo hermoso precios y súper bello Kiryu Zero.

Kaname y Zero se paran delante de Cross con Sakura al lado de Zero y Tetsuya al lado de Kaname.

- Muy bien empecemos – dice Cross – estamos todos reunidos aquí para ver como dos de nuestros mejores estudiantes contraen matrimonio, y ¿contraen matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente? –

- No – contesta Kaname – fui prácticamente obligado a hacerlo y porque todo esto a nosotros a los demás solo le pregunto si se aceptaban y ya –

- SHH Kaname-kun no cuestiones al ministro y cuál es tú repuesta Zero –

- Si –

Muy bien sigamos, ¿Están decididos a amarse y respetarse mutuamente durante toda la vida? –

- Si – fue la respuesta de Zero

- Solo durante el proyecto – respondió Kaname antes de recibir un codazo por parte de Zero – oye –

- SHH y responde bien – le dijo este

- ¿Están dispuestos a recibir amorosamente a sus hijos y educarlos según las leyes de nuestro colegio? –

- Si – respondieron esta vez ambos

- Ahora tómense de las manos y contesten: Kaname-kun ¿quieres recibir a Zero como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida? –

- Si no me queda de otra – recibió un codazo de parte de su compañero – digo si acepto –

- Muy bien ahora Zero ¿quieres recibir a Kaname-kun como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida? –

- Si acepto –

- Con el poder que me he conferido yo mismo y me han apoyado Hiroshi-san, Sakura-san y Tetsuya-kun, yo los declaro… etto… esposo y esposo – todos aplaudieron – ahora Kaname-kun puedes besar a Zero – Kaname y Zero se habían levantado y voltearon a ver a Cross

- ¿Qué? – casi gritaron ambos

- Si pues ya saben esa es una tradición –

- sí pero nadie más lo hizo –

- Jo Kaname-kun lo tienes que hacer – Cross les miraba inocentemente cuando empezó – beso, beso, beso, beso – varia voces se le unieron – beso – ahora casi todos lo decían

- está bien – Kaname decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos o mejor dicho al cazador por la cintura y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla

- Eso no es un beso Kaname-sama usted lo puede hacer mejor –

Escucho una voz a su espalda a lo lejos ya que lo único que podía ver era el rostro sonrojado de Zero y aunque no lo podía abrazar bien por el vientre que se interponía entre ambos lo acerco lo mas que pudo y sello los labios del antiguo prefecto con los suyo propios las manos del peli plata fueron a parar a su fuerte pecho y un breve beso fue dado en ese salón breve pero lleno de sentimientos.

Se separaron rápidamente y vieron hacia todos lados y notaron que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba ahí solo estaban Cross y sus profesores.

- Todos se fueron antes del segundo beso – les informo Hiroshi-sensei – ahora ustedes debería de irse a su dormitorio y prepararse para su inicio de clases, nos vemos más tarde – Kaname y Zero salieron de ahí con un poco de color en las mejillas ya iban llegando a la salida cuando oyeron el grito de Cross

- Disfruten de su luna de miel – el poco color que tenían en las mejillas se vio reforzado con ese comentario.

**Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo aquí les dejo el capi de hoy recién salidito de mi cabeza… espero les guste y me perdonen por tenerlas tanto tiempo abandonadas quiero decirles que planeo terminar el fic… solo les pido paciencia pues este año me toca terminar el técnico en la universidad y eso será algo pesado… Gracias a todas por sus comentarios tanto en este fic como en los demás que me pertenecen y espero que me perdonen… Les deseo una<strong> FELIZ NAVIDAD<strong> y por si ya no nos leemos **UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO** que la paz de nuestro señor reine en sus hogares….

**Kisu… Sayonara…**

Se despide Linne-`Malfoy


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No aun no logro dominar el mundo por ende estos personajes siguen sin ser míos todo de Matsuri Hino

Linne dice: gracias por todos su rr y perdón por no responderlos como es debido denme chancecito y ahorita se los respondo… abajo aclaraciones y pues tengo un juego para ustedes… la ganadora tendrá derecho a reclamar lo que quiera, un one de la pareja que quiera, solo que sea yaoi, jeje no creo lograr escribir algo normal, solo que tendrán que tenerme paciencia por las explicaciones que encontraran abajo… el juego es este,.. En todos mis fic de este fandom hay una cosa en común y no es el pairing puesto q si todos mis fic son Kaname & Zero y las parejas obvias, no es un hecho que tiene que ver con cierto noble… si adivinan cual es ganan… solo la primera q adivine… en fin a leer

Nota: tengo este cap desde hace 2 semanas y hasta hoy pude subir... el trabajo me acaparo totalmente Gomeeen!

* * *

><p>Educación Familiar Capitulo 5<p>

Ya había pasado una hora desde que todos del salón Yaoi se habían casado bueno no todos, Rima al ser madre soltera se había saltado todo ese teatro, pero aun así fue la testigo del matrimonio de su mejor amigo, ahora se encontraba sentada en una banca que había en un uno de los jardines del dormitorio. Se sentía un poco triste pues a pesar de todo se sentía sola, desde que Senri había formalizado su relación con Takuma ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella y eso la ponía triste. Veía a todos lados y veía parejas; Senri con Takuma eran novios aunque Kaname aun quisiera matar a Takuma de vez en cuando, a todas leguas se notaba que Hanabusa y Akatsuki estaban locos el uno por el otro y a veces eran demasiado melosos para el gusto de Rima, otros eran Kaname-sama y Kiryu-kun que casi siempre andaban juntos cada uno con una excusa diferente cada día pero siempre podías apostar que estaban juntos.

Y ella aquí sentada sola pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, ¿acaso será pariente de los vampiros? Ya saben por eso de la inmortalidad, bueno el caso es que estaba sola con un enorme vientre y sin poder compartir esto con nadie.

- Rima-sempai – una voz le hablo – buenas tardes – la rubia se volteo a ver al prefecto de la academia

- Buenas tardes Ichiru-kun – saludo al peli plateado – ¿que haces por acá? – le pregunto mientras alisaba esa enorme playera que Takuma le había prestado para que se pudiera poner

- Solo venia a darles un aviso, será mejor que entremos – le sonrió mientras le tendía una mano y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie

- Bien vamos – y juntos se encaminaron hacia el dormitorio donde se encontraban varios vampiros reunidos y viendo a la pequeña Kuran la cual no paraba de gritar emocionada

- Es en serio y porque no me llamaron, debieron de haberme llamado, yo debería de haber estado ahí – la pequeña les reclamaba algo a sus hermanos cuando volteo a ver a Ichiru no dudo en gritarle – Ichiru! No podrás creer lo que hicieron estos dos desconsiderados – dijo señalando a Kaname y Zero

- ¿Qué hicieron? – pregunto a un resentido con su hermano por no haberlo defendido de Kaname-sama

- Se casaron y no nos avisaron – dijo la pequeña castaña mientras hacia un chistoso puchero

- ¿Qué hicieron qué? – el cazador no pudo evitar el grito que dio, pero entiéndanlo por favor imagínense como se pondrían si su hermano gemelo no los invita a su boda

- No es lo que parece – le dijo su hermano – fue una boda falsa por eso de la clase –

- OH – respondió Ichiru – me alegro porque eso si no te lo hubiera perdonado Zero nii-chan, una cosa es no defenderme de mi ahora cuñado pero mira que como se te ocurra no invitarme a tu boda te mato – le dijo de una manera muy seria a su hermano

- Como si eso pudiera ocurrir – contesto Zero mientras intentaba abrazar a su hermanito – ugh como odio estar tan grande –

Ichiru como pudo abrazo a su hermano y tomo nota de que debía de tomarle una foto para después poderlo chantajear a costa de esa imagen.

- Como sea – Yuuki les hablo a todos los vampiros ahí presentes – las clases han sido canceladas hasta nuevo aviso –

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto el presidente de la clase nocturna

- Veras Kaname oni-sama hubo un accidente en uno de los salones de clase y pues el edificio estará clausurado por un tiempo, se espera que ya mañana haya una solución para no perder muchas clases, además Atsushi sensei y Aoi-san manda a decirles que su clase continuara, a partir de mañana ya ellos se comunicaran con ustedes –

- De hecho ya estoy aquí – alguien hablo detrás de Yuuki causándole un buen susto

- Kya Aoi-san no me de esos sustos – luego vio que detrás de ella venían los demás ayudantes – Takashiro-san, Midori-kun, Aoi-kun – ante la mención del último nombre se sonrojo

- Hola Yuuki-chan y lo siento jeje pero es que es divertido, por cierto a ellos no los conoces verdad – dijo señalando a los otros chicos – por lo que veo conoces a Yachiru a Tetsuya y a mi hermanito Takeshi, pero no a Midorima Nelliel – la chica peliverde se inclino levemente – a Kurosaki Tomoko – ahora fue el rubio quien hizo una leve reverencia – y Midori Umiko – la más joven de todos solo los miro – y bueno veras vine a dejar un pequeño trabajo – aquí a todos les recorrió un escalofríos – nah no se preocupen – dijo al ver la reacción de los chicos – esta tarea es solo para los "papás", por cierto Ichiru-kun ya que estas aquí te tomaremos prestado – Ichiru solo se les quedo viendo – si ahora veremos cómo conocen a sus parejas, así que se irán de compras hoy, como verán sus parejas no pueden usar su ropa normal y menos los uniformes, bien de ustedes depende que ellas o ellos estén presentables estos nueve días que durara su embarazo, Ichiru-kun, veras Rima-san es madre soltera y me gustaría que acompañaras a los demás y compraras algo para ella, ¿podrías por favor? – Sakura lo miro con ojos de cachorro

- ¿EH? Si claro – contesto un sonrojado Ichiru

- Kya, kawaii gracias Ichiru-Kun, espero que los demás te ayuden por cierto ten, este es el dinero con el que contaran para hacer estas compras y las compras futuras – dijo mientras ella y los demás ayudantes les repartían unas tarjetas de debito junto con un papelito –, parte de esta clase es la administración, así q solo contaran con este dinero nada de ayuda extra de su dinero, Rima-san habla con Ichiru-kun para que administres tu dinero, ahora con su permiso nos retiramos a arreglar nuestro pequeño accidente en la academia bye- bye – y todos los ayudantes se fueron.

En el salón todos se quedaron viendo sus nuevas tarjetas, no sabían que pensar, el hecho de que sus profesores les dieran dinero les daba mala espina, todos estaban callados viendo la pequeña tarjeta de plástico y viendo el papelito donde decía con cuánto dinero contaban.

- Bueno al parecer los profesores tacaños no son – dijo Ichiru mientras contemplaba esa cifra

- Si! – un grito hizo que todos voltearan hacia el origen del ruido - ¡Compras! Me fascinan las compras –

- Rima tú no iras – le dijo su mejor amigo

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – pregunto haciendo un pequeño puchero

- Porque son los "papás" quienes irán – le respondió sin expresión alguna en el rostro

- Pero mi bebé no tiene papá – lagrimas se dejaron ver en los bellos ojos de la modelo

- No te preocupes Rima-sempai yo iré a comprarte algo, Aoi-san me lo pidió – la tranquilizo Ichiru

- ¿En serio? – Estrellitas en los ojos de la rubia – que bien ven que te enseño como quiero mi ropa – e Ichiru fue arrastrado a la habitación de la modelo

- Muy bien creo que será mejor que cada pareja se ponga de acuerdo en esto y pues vamos antes de que las tiendas cierren – fue la orden del presidente del dormitorio

- Hai Kaname-sama – respondieron todos y se retiraron a hablar bien acerca de la ropa

Ya en la ciudad más cercana se encontraban todos los "papás" listos para comprar ropa de maternidad, varios chicos y chicas de la clase nocturna entraron en la tienda más exclusiva de esta clase de ropa, las chicas corrieron inmediatamente a buscar la ropa que más les gustaría a sus parejas.

- Eso es lo bueno de que sean chicas las parejas, se conocen bastante bien y han de saber bien de todo esto – Takuma camino lentamente en esa jungla desconocida para ellos, todos sus compañeros solo pudieron asentir mientras se acercaban a los estantes a mirar camisetas, puesto que sus parejas eran chicos solo eso era lo que necesitaban – miren que les parece esta – dijo enseñándoles una camiseta la cual decía "¡cuidado! bebé a bordo" – me gusta se la llevare a Senri

- Ok. Con permiso yo iré a buscar lo que Rima-sempai me encargo – Ichiru se separo de los demás y se dirigió a donde vio un modelo bastante parecido a lo que la chica le había pedido.

Y así fue como se pusieron a buscar camisetas que sus parejas pudieran utilizar, camisetas que llevaban diversas leyendas tales como "¡Cuidado! Bebé a bordo" o "Gordita pero sexy" "Futuro rey en camino" la cual a Kaname le gusto y la compro, también "A punto de explotar" la cual tenía una bomba y muchas de ese estilo y así pasaron un buen tiempo escogiendo lo que a su parecer era la mejor ropa para sus parejas, sin pasarse de su presupuesto puesto que luego tenían que escribir un informe acerca de sus gastos.

- Se les informa a los compradores que la tienda cerrara en treinta minutos, gracias – una voz se dejo oír anunciando el pronto cierre de la tienda

- Muy bien si ya tienen todo lo necesario es hora de regresar a la academia – hablo el presidente ante lo cual todos se dirigieron a las cajas a pagar por sus compras, todos iban felices por sus adquisiciones solo esperaban que a sus parejas les gustara.

Todos los alumnos de la academia Cross que se encontraban en la ciudad esperaban los autos que los llevarían de regreso a la academia, todos se encontraban felices y tranquilos y eso era porque no sabían lo que les esperaba en la academia cuando regresaran.

Mientras en la academia Cross para ser más específicos en el dormitorio de la Luna, había un grupo de vampiros amotinados en la cocina.

- No yo quiero helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate jarabe de fresa y esos maicitos que parecen de arco iris – dijo alguien de todos los que ahí se encontraban

- No yo vine primero y quiero un omelette con tallo de cebolla y un poco de mostaza y jarabe de chocolate –

- Yo quiero pollo encebollado con arroz y un poco de fresa pero todo junto –

- Yo quiero pastel de chocolate con fresas y piña y además un tarro de arequipe – si ese era Aidou y su gusto por lo dulce

- Yo solo quiero unas malditas donas de chocolate con helado de fresa y jalea de piña es mucho pedir acaso –Zero estaba desesperado

Y así se encontraba la cocina llena de pedidos de lo más extraños, al parecer todas las "madres" tenían sus antojos, lo malo es que todos al mismo tiempo ya tenían desesperados a los chefs del lugar y a sus respectivos ayudantes.

- Saben que, yo me voy de este manicomio – el chef en jefe ya no daba para más, se quito su sombrero y lo tiro – cuando esta locura acabe que Kaname-sama me llame – y se largo sin más, todos los demás al ver lo que su jefe había hecho y verlo salir, voltearon a ver al grupo enloquecido de vampiros y solo siguieron a su jefe, en la cocina solo quedaron los estudiante

- y ahora quien me dará mi pastel de chocolate – pregunto un entristecido Aidou

- Que importa tu pastel yo quería mis donas – le dijo Zero

- Yo quería mi helado de vainilla – un entristecido Senri se acerco a Zero el cual solo le revolvió el pelo

- Ya, solo tenemos que esperar que los demás regresen y que ellos nos den lo que queremos – Zero solo se encogió de hombros que Kaname le fuera a buscar sus donas tal y como las quería.

A la hora ya el grupo de vampiros madres estaban más que desesperados, tenían un hambre horrible y sus parejas ni se dignaban a aparecer.

- Si en los próximos diez minutos no aparecen alguien lo va a lamentar – Senri estaba más que desesperado, inclusive su lado dulce y tierno había desaparecido

- Ya regresamos! – el siempre sonriente vicepresidente de la clase nocturna ingreso al salón donde estaban

Al oír al vicepresidente todos corrieron hacia sus parejas o bueno trataron de correr ya que el enorme vientre no los dejaba, al contrario del circulo cercano al líder, Rima, Senri, Hanabusa, Ruka y Zero se quedaron sentados en donde estaban esperando a que sus parejas se dignara en llegar a ellos.

Rima inmediatamente arrastro con ella a Ichiru hacia su cuarto moría por ver toda la linda ropa que le había comprado además de que quería probársela y necesitaría de alguien que le dijera lo bonita que se veía.

Seiren se acerco lentamente a Ruka y le paso la bolsa con todo lo que le había comprado, ambas chicas se retiraron del lugar quedando solo los seis chicos.

- Akatsuki! – Hanabusa abrazo, como pudo, a su primo – Bua Akatsuki tengo hambre y los cocineros se fueron y no hay comida y yo quiero pastel de chocolate con fresas y piña bañado en arequipe, verdad que tú me conseguirás mi pastel – Hanabusa vio con sus grandes y lindos ojos a su primo

- Como que los cocineros se fueron – le pregunto su primo

- Si dijeron algo de que ya no soportaban este manicomio y se largaron y no me dieron mis donas de chocolate con helado de fresa y jalea de piña – contesto Zero mientras sus ojos brillaban al pensar en sus donas

- ¿Manicomio? – pregunto Kaname

- Si solo porque todos les pedíamos comida – Senri se encogió de hombros – yo solo quería helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate jarabe de fresa y eso maicitos que parecen arco iris y ahora lo quiero con unas papas fritas alrededor –

Todos se sorprendieron al oír lo que el más pequeño quería, además oían los antojos de alrededor, acaso habían escuchado algo de ¿helado de chocolate con mayonesa? si los pedido habían sido así de extraños entendían porque los chefs habían huido.

- Bueno ya hablare con Akihito-san para que regrese a la cocina – dijo Kaname mientras se sobaba la sien – en fin creo que debemos de subir a dejar las bolsas y después… - no logro terminar porque Zero lo interrumpió

- ¿Subir? Que parte de que quiero donas de chocolate con helado de fresa y jarabe de piña no entendiste – el ex prefecto se miraba enfadado – quiero una docena de esas donas ya – puntualizo

- Kiryu-kun donde esperas que encuentre lo que quieres a estas horas, cuando veníamos ya no había casi ninguna tienda abierta – Kaname sentía una pronta jaqueca

- No me interesa solo quiero mis donas, eres mi esposo, el padre de mi hijo encuéntralas y tráeme mis donas – le dijo como si nada, todos los nobles del circulo de confianza de Kaname miraban esta discusión con interés

- Además no crees que 12 donas son demasiado, puedes engordar o algo por el estilo – ante lo dicho por el castaño los ojos de Zero se inundaron de lagrimas pero él no derramo ni una sola

- Acaso estás diciendo que estoy gordo, porque no sé si lo sabes pero el que este así es tu maldita culpa, estoy embarazado y para que eso pase se necesitan de dos – la jaqueca de Kaname era definitiva

- Kiryu-kun yo no quise decir eso –

- Claro que si, como ahora estoy gordo y feo ya no me quieres es eso ¿verdad? – Las bellas amatistas se veían brillantes por las lagrimas retenidas – ahora de plano quieres a otro, uno delgado, es eso, ya no me quieres por eso no quieres traerme mis donas – una lagrima escapo, y ante esto los 4 chicos restante jadearon sorprendido y un sollozo se dejo escuchar

- Buaaaa! Kaname-sama no quiere a Zero-sama, lo va a cambiar por otro buaaaa, Akatsuki tú ¿también ya no me quieres porque estoy gordo? – el rubio de ojos azules lloraba

- No Hanabusa yo te quiero y mucho eso lo sabes – le dijo su primo mientras le daba un beso en su rubia cabellera y el más bajo lo abrazaba muy fuertemente

- Ves por lo menos Kain si quiere a Aido – las lagrimas de Zero seguían estancadas en su bellas amatistas pero su rostro reflejaba tal dolor que Kaname no lo podía resistir – en cambio tu – Zero no termino de hablar porque Kaname lo atrajo hacia sus brazos y mientras lo abraza y le besa sus plateados cabellos le decía muy tiernamente

- Si te quiero Zero no me importa cómo te veas porque para mí siempre te veras hermoso, inmediatamente saldré a conseguirte esas donas de chocolate con helado de fresa y jarabe de piña –

- ¿En serio? – una linda sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – gracias Kaname – dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso al borde de sus labios

Kaname no supo cómo responder y solo se giro hacia la salida mientras llamaba a Akira-san, el chofer, para que lo llevara de nuevo a la ciudad.

- Akatsuki tú me conseguirás mi pastel de chocolate con fresas y piña bañado en arequipe ¿verdad? – la tierna mirada de Hanabusa fue suficiente para que Akatsuki asintiera embobado y se dirigiera detrás de su líder

- Takuma yo quiero helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y jarabe de fresa con esos maicitos que parecen arcoíris y papas frita, ve rápido y tráemelas – ordeno el más joven de los presentes

- Claro amor – el vicepresidente salió corriendo detrás de sus compañeros

- Y así – hablo el peli plateado – es como se consigue lo que quieres – les dijo a los otros dos mientras sonreía con malicia y se limpiaba las lagrimas de cocodrilo, si algo había aprendido con el director era eso, las lagrimas falsas – vamos esperemos arriba en nuestras habitaciones –

- Hai Zero-sama – dijeron los otros dos mientras subían a sus respectivas habitaciones

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬v*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬vvv*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬v

Después de dos horas, todos los alumnos que tuvieron que salir en búsqueda de los extraños antojos de sus parejas, porque fueron varios los que no se pudieron negar, regresaban con todo lo requerido, cada quien se dirigió hacia donde sus respectivas parejas se encontraban.

Kaname ingreso a su habitación donde sabía que estaba Zero, en sus manos llevaba todas las cosas que Zero quería, cuando entro se sorprendió ante lo que encontró, ahí parado frente el espejo se encontraba Zero con una de las camisetas que había comprado para su uso, esta había sido su favorita, era una camiseta de cuello redondo de un color lila, que le recordaba a los ojos de Zero y que contrastaba de una bella manera con sus plateados cabellos, era lisa y solo resaltaba una pequeña frase que decía "el resultado de mi felicidad", Kaname quedo embobado como se miraba Zero.

Zero al sentir la presencia de su compañero volteo a verlo, y noto su mirada y esto provoco que se sonrojara.

- Me gusta – susurro apenas – es mi favorita – le dedico una tímida sonrisa

- La mía también – dijo Kaname mientras se acercaba a Zero muy lentamente hasta que llego donde se encontraba – te ves hermoso – le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro, Zero se sonrojo más aun y volteo hacia otro lado – ah por cierto aquí están tus donas – le dijo mientras depositaba las cosas en una mesita cercana

- Gracias – dijo mientras se acercaba y se preparaba sus donas tal y como las quería, se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a comer – están deliciosas ¿quieres una? – dijo mientras se comía su tercera dona

Kaname solamente sonrió mientras aceptaba una dona preparada por Zero, – gracias – le dijo mientras empezaba a comer. En un cómodo silencio estuvieron mientras Zero se comía sus once donas y Kaname solo lo veía comer sonriente, con cuidado y sin que el prefecto se diera cuenta saco su celular y tomo unas cuantas fotos.

Zero termino de comer y se le quedo viendo un rato a Kaname después se paro y se dirigió hacia su cama.

- Zero ¿sucede algo? ¿Quieres dormir? – Kaname no se dio cuenta de que había utilizado el nombre del prefecto ni de la naturalidad con la que le salió, pero Zero si y solo pudo sonrojarse un poco

- Si – respondió este – tengo sueño es que no pude dormir bien por el incomodo vientre y me gustaría tratar de recuperar un poco de sueño, tal vez ahora logre dormir aunque sea un poquito – le dijo para momentos después ahogar un bostezo, Kaname al ver tan tierna imagen sonrió

- Porque no te recuesta en mi – le sugirió – puede que así sea más cómodo para ti – al terminarlo de sugerir no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo coloreara sus mejillas – claro si quieres –

- ¿En serio? Te lo agradecería si con eso logro dormir un rato –

Kaname asintió y se acerco a la cama de Zero, tomo un libro para entretenerse mientras servía de almohada y se sentó en la cama recostado en la cabecera de esta.

- Ven – llamo a Zero mientras abría las piernas y señalaba el espacio que quedaba entre ellas

Zero se acerco lentamente y subió a su cama se sentó entre las piernas de Kaname y se recostó en él, sentía la diferencia, esta posición era cómoda. Poco a poco el sueño llegaba a él, y el hecho de que Kaname le acariciara el pelo de esa manera ayudaba.

Antes de que Morfeo se apoderara de él totalmente, levanto el rostro para ver a su compañero, el cual leía tranquilamente, Kaname al sentir la mirada de su compañero lo volteo a ver.

- Buenas noches Kaname – dijo Zero, su nombre se oía tan bien siendo pronunciado por esa voz y saliendo de esos labios

- Buenas noches Zero – le respondió mientras se inclinaba y le daba un leve beso en los labios.

Y así el prefecto se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios, Kaname desistió de su lectura y mejor se dedico a ver a Zero, a pesar de todo había sido un gran día.

- Kaname – susurro el dormido cazador con una sonrisa

- Si un gran día – dijo mientras sonreía al cazador y acariciaba el dedo del chico que ahora era adornado por un anillo.

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

><p>Linne dice: Lo se lo siento pero pasaron varias cosas por las que no puede actualizar sobre todo… que por un tonto error (andaba liberando espacio de disco duro) borre el capitulo con shif + supr y como saben eso lo elimino totalmente y para joderla más me volví a lastimar la mano derecha, en si no es que me la lastime es que simplemente empieza a doler y el dolor es insoportable y me la tengo que inmovilizar casi completamente y no la puedo usar, luego la izquierda sufre por utilizarla solo a ella y termino sin poder utilizar del todo las dos manos nuevamente tienen un capi escrito casi solo con la mano izquierda, creo que ahora tardare el mismo tiempo en traerles un nuevo capi lo siento, no sé si retirarme, no me siento bien haciéndolas esperar por un capitulo durante meses y que además este capítulo sea así de pobre, pero tratare de no hacerlo, chantajeare a mis sobrinos para q ellos escriban lo q les dicto, bueno eso no lo hare no les confió mis cosas a ellos además son niños no los sometería a las perversidades de su tía jaja en fin tratare de tardar menos pero creo no poder prometer nada, en fin me retiro porque ya no aguanto el dolor y como es mas de medianoche mientras escribo esta larga nota no consigo medicina en fin las quiere su amiga Linne<p>

Nota: sobre el juego sigue en pie… se que con lo irresponsable que soy no debería de hacerlo pero… lo tenía planeado desde antes de que me pasara lo q me paso pero espero que escribir para alguien haga que deje de ser una vaga ja jaja en fin gracias por leerme


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personaje de VK me pertenece todos ellos son de Matsuri Hino (son de ella verdad?) a mí solo me pertenece la trama y mis amados Oc, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro no me demanden que soy pobre u.u….

_Capítulo dedicado a:_ **Pao-chan Tsukiyomi**… por jalarme las orejas y recordarme que me debo a todas ustedes y que les debo muchas cosas… Gracias linda! Te lo digo no voy a abandonar mis fics cueste lo que cueste… Gracias a: **okami-sama, mari-chanCullen, Kagbecky-chan, Natsuki93, Alex, Yuki, Erza S, caramelitobakugan92, Jessica-sama123, Lisbeth Tsukiyomi, Darkzuryan y Sora 91**, gracias por sus rr en el capi anterior… Explicaciones abajo… ahora a leer….

* * *

><p>Educación Familiar capitulo 6<p>

Zero despertaba después de haber dormido casi todo el día, la posición en la que había dormido era más que cómoda, Kaname había resultado una muy buena almohada, bostezo largamente mientras se restregaba un ojo. Lo único malo de haber dormido tanto era que no había comido y ahora que despertaba aparte de hambre tenia sed, mucha sed.

Kaname llevaba despierto ya un buen rato, al final se había dormido ahí, no quiso despertar a Zero después de ver lo bien que parecía estar, sin embargo no fue incomodo y para él fue el mejor despertar, despertar con Zero en sus brazos no había tenido precio, lo había admirado un poco más. Noto como Zero empezaba a despertar y al ver como se restregaba un ojo sonrió con ternura. Cuando termino de abrir los ojos noto como estos se veían rojos a causa de la sed.

- Mmm buenos días – dijo el peli plateado - ¿Qué hora es? Al parecer dormí bastante –

- Buenos días, es temprano no te preocupes – le respondió mientras Zero se incorporaba – por lo que veo tiene sed – dijo mientras se desabotonaba la camisa que llevaba puesta del día anterior – bebe – le dijo mientras exponía su níveo cuello

Zero no pudo resistir, se acerco al cuello del castaño y tímidamente lo lamio. No era la primera vez que lo hacía pero aun así se sentía extraño, tímido como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, con cuidado incrusto sus colmillos en Kaname y empezó a beber lentamente.

Kaname se sentía en el paraíso, siempre era si cuando Zero lo mordía aun no entendía él porque lo único que sabía era que le gustaba, la manera en la que Zero lo preparaba, y en la forma en que lo mordía. Lo hacía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía y esa sensación era algo que le gustaba.

- o –

Hanabusa se levanto exaltado por el aroma tan dulce y delicioso que llegaba hasta él, era un aroma que lo llamaba cual cantico de sirena, pero ese delicioso olor era algo prohibido para él, era algo que solo llegaría a conocer por medio de las paredes de su habitación.

- No es justo – chillo el rubio noble

- Otra vez con lo mismo Hanabusa – su primo se incorporaba detrás de Hanabusa, el olor lo había despertado también. Y por si se preguntan si, si estaban en la misma cama pero es que la espalda estaba matando a Hanabusa y la única manera que encontraron para que el rubio no sufriera incluía a Akatsuki en su cama

- Es que no es justo Akatsuki porque Kiryu puede beber sangre y no tiene que tomarse esas insípidas tabletas, además es la sangre de Kaname-sama – el rubio envidiaba grandemente a Zero

- Ya sabes que el presidente tiene sus razones para dársela y no hables así que me pongo celoso, sabes que puedes beber de mi cuando quieras – le dijo mientras lo besaba tiernamente.

Kain recostó nuevamente a su primo mientras lo besaba. El beso poco a poco dejaba de ser tierno y suave para volverse un beso salvaje y fogoso. Aido abrió la boca invitando a Kain a que entrara en ella con su lengua, este ni lento ni perezoso empezó a lamer la boca de su primo, Aido no se quedo atrás y su lengua se enlazaba con la de su amante.

Akatsuki llevo su mano a la pierna del rubio y empezó a acariciar lentamente, sin dejar de besar a Hanabusa quien al sentir la mano del peli naranja subir lentamente por su pierna no pudo evitar gemir complacido, cuando Akatsuki quiso ponerse encima de su primo y acariciar su pecho y así seguir con lo suyo, algo lo detuvo, el vientre no dejaba poder tener acceso a la parte superior de su amado primo.

- Maldición – exclamo entre dientes el controlador del fuego

- Lastima que no me lo puedo quitar – expreso lamentándose Aido, ante lo dicho Kain sonrió

- Claro que puedes –

- Pero Aoi-san dijo que había un dispositivo que les diría en qué momento nos quitábamos el vientre y cuanto tiempo pasábamos con el – le contesto

- Si pero aun así te lo puedes quitar ¿no? - al ver la confusión en el rostro de su primo decidió explicárselo mejor – te lo puedes quitar para ducharte y lo que yo te quiero hacer puede hacerse en la ducha así que vamos –

El más alto empezó a quitarle la ropa y el vientre a su sonrojado primos mientras lo besaba y lo encaminaba hacia la ducha, entre beso y beso llegaron a su baño privado y Kain encendió la regadera para que los mojara a ambos.

Kain dejo los labios de su primo mientras se empezaba a desvestir a la carrera, depositaba besos en el cuellos de Hanabusa mientras este gemía bajito, no debían olvidar que los vampiros tenían súper oído y más de alguna vez habían recibido un regaño por ser demasiado escandalosos.

- ¡Ah!... Akatsuki – el mayor empezaba a jugar con los pezones de su primo cuando se escucho como tocaban a la puerta de su habitación

- Maldición – dijo mientras se separaba de su primo y se arreglaba un poco.

Estuvo a punto de ignorar los toques en su puerta, pero al sentir la presencia del vicepresidente decidió mejor ver qué era lo que necesitaba.

- Buenos días Akatsuki – fue el feliz saludo del rubio

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos? – murmuro el pelinaranja frustrado

- Disculpa no te escuche bien –

- Buenos días Takuma – se retracto el chico – que se te ofrece – dijo mientras oía como el agua de la ducha caía y oía a su primo cantar

- Veras necesito un favor – le dijo ignorando su aura molesta – necesito que despiertes a Senri, recibí un llamado del director y dice que es urgente y alguien tiene que despertar a Senri, se lo pediría a Kaname pero bien sabes que no es lo mejor en este momento y pues trate de pedírselo a Rima pero no la encontré y por eso vengo a pedírtelo a ti – termino de decir con su típica sonrisa

- Esta bien ahorita llego a tu habitación –

- Gracias – la puerta le fue cerrada en la cara – ups creo que interrumpí algo – sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro se dirigió a la casa del director

- o –

En la casa del director se encontraba este, el profesor de educación familiar y sus ayudantes pero además de ellos se encontraba un hombre con casco y un cinturón con varias herramientas, estaban viendo un plano que tenían en la mesa.

- Entonces esas son todas las reparaciones que debo realizar – dijo el hombre de casco – ok empezare en seguida, así para el martes puedan reiniciar las clases –

- Gracias Ty y lamento el tenerte que haber llamado así de improviso – le dijo el pelinegro mayor ahí presente

- No te preocupes Hiroshi estoy acostumbrado a tus llamados, si no es por la hiperactividad de Yachiru, es por una descarga de Takeshi, sino por una explosión de Sakura, o una travesura de Tetsuya o sino porque tu quisiste hacer algo por ti mismo, creo que solo Nelliel, Tomoko y Umiko no me han hecho trabajar – decía mientras enrollaba el plano y miraba a su amigo y luego volteaba hacia los chicos – gracias a ustedes me podre terminar de pagar mi Ferrari jaja – Ty salió del lugar mientras reía y se dirigía a la academia donde su equipo lo esperaba.

Ty iba saliendo de la casa del director dejando a unos apenados chicos por la destrucción del salón y aun divertido director, cuando entro Takuma, saludo a todos los presentes y se dirigió al director.

- Buenos días director Cross, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo sin dejar de sonreír

- Oh Takuma-kun justo a tiempo, bueno veras por accidentes recientes la academia está cerrada por el momento, por lo mismo los alumnos diurnos ya se retiraron a sus casa para realizar la tarea de educación familiar y para pasar este fin de semana con su familia, y quisiera pedirte que les informaras a los de la clase nocturna de que ellos pueden retirarse esta noche –

- Claro director yo les informare –

- Y bueno como Kaname-kun Zero, Senri-kun y tú no deben de ir porque no se vienen a quedar aquí el fin de semana – la sonrisa del director era grande

- Por mi está bien le diré a Kaname –

- Por cierto Takuma-kun le podrías decir a Rima-san que también ella debe quedarse – le pidió Tetsuya

- ¿Rima? Y ella porque – pregunto extrañado

- Veras hablamos a su casa por un presentimiento que tuvo Takeshi y pues resulta que su familia se fue de vacaciones a Europa y no hay nadie en su casa para que de la noticia, y así no tendría sentido – le dijo ahora Sakura.

Lo que en realidad había pasado es que Takeshi había tenido un breve contacto con Rima esa mañana muy temprano, la modelo se veía un poco triste y por ese contacto Takeshi tuvo una premonición donde veía que la chica se hundía en la depresión en una casa vacía donde no estaba su familia. Y para evitar que algo así sucediera porque no era bueno para el embarazo y porque era feo que algo así pasara, llamaron para verificar tal hecho y en efecto la familia de la noble no estaba y por ello mejor la invitaban a pasar el fin de semana con ellos.

- Oh, entonces yo le avisare – dio un sonriente Takuma

- Gracias Takuma-san entonces contamos contigo – el rubio se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino de vuelta hacia el dormitorio de la Luna – muy bien a arreglar las habitaciones – dijo el más que feliz director

- Oh déjeme ayudarle director –

- Claro Saku-chan eres bienvenida a ayudarme a acomodar a nuestros invitados – ambos director y pelinegra se dirigieron al lado de las habitaciones – sabes me llegaron unas cámaras espías que pedí hace un par de días y quería estrenarlas –

- Claro me parece buena idea déjeme le ayudo a ver como están y mientras podemos ir viendo como…. – la plática se fue perdiendo mientras ellos se alejaban del lugar

- ¿Los creen capaces de hacer tal tontería? – todos se vieron entre si

- SI - contestaron todos al unisonó

- No se preocupen yo me encargare de que tengamos Sakura para más tiempo – dijo Tetsuya al imaginarse que harían Kaname-sama y Zero-sama si encontraran una cámara en sus habitaciones

- Mas te vale – le amenazo Takeshi

- Bien porque no vamos a ayudar al director y a Sakura así evitamos que se metan en problemas - dijo el pelinegro mayor

- Ojala pudiéramos evitar que usted se meta en problemas Hiroshi-sama – le reprendió la menor de todos sus chicos la pequeña Umiko

- Bua Umiko-chan no seas mala conmigo – todos se dirigieron a donde unos segundo antes se habían dirigido el director y su amiga

- 0 –

- Y eso es lo que manda a decir el director – Takuma acababa de informar a sus compañeros la nuevas buenas – así que por favor suban a sus habitaciones y empiecen a empacar y llamen a sus choferes para que los vengan a recoger – todos los alumnos subieron para cumplir con lo que les había dicho el vicepresidente – Senri, Rima ustedes empaquen para podernos trasladar a la casa del director – ambos modelos embarazados subieron para hacer sus maletas – y ahora a avisarle a Kaname y Kiryu – dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su mejor amigo

- 0 –

Después de que todos los estudiantes de la clase nocturna se hayan retirado con dirección a sus casas, solo quedaban el presidente de la clase y sus más allegados nobles.

- Porque nosotros no nos podemos quedar – casi grito Hanabusa – yo me quiero quedar con Kaname-sama –

- Si Aido se queda yo también – dijo Ruka mientras sus choferes esperaban

- Hanabusa no nos quedaremos – dijo cansinamente Akatsuki – tenemos que hacer una tarea y en tu casa ya nos esperan – dijo por decima vez a un encaprichado rubio

- Ninguno de ustedes se quedara – hablo Kaname – Kain y Aido se irán a casa de Aido y Ruka y Seiren a casa de Ruka y ahí cumplirán con lo que tienen que hacer y esperaran nuestro llamado avisándoles la fecha de su regreso ¿entendido? –

- Si Kaname-sama.- dijeron Aido y Ruka, mientras Kain y Seiren asentían

Y así fue como los últimos nobles partían con una Ruka enfadada porque no vería a Kaname-sama durante un tiempo y un aniñado Hanabusa que sollozaba sobre el regazo de su amado primo

- Muy bien vamos a casa del director – Kaname empezó a caminar hacia la casa del director cuando un carraspeo lo detuvo – Que sucede Kiryu –

- No esperaras que yo lleve mis maletas verdad – pregunto mientras señalaba 4 diferentes maletas a sus pies

- Pero porque llevas tanto? – pregunto Kaname mientras miraba esas enormes maletas

- Solamente llevo lo necesario, ahora cárgalas y llévalas – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con dirección a la casa del director

Kaname solo suspiro no quería enfadar a Zero, el humor de Zero estaba algo extraño así que por su propio bien decidió cargar el equipaje de Zero y el suyo propio. Los nobles solo sonrieron ante la forma de reaccionar de Kaname-sama.

- Que esperan? – Les pregunto Zero desde cierta distancia – tengo hambre y me duelen los pies así que caminen rápido ¡ahora! –

- Si Zero-sama – contestaron antes de ponerse casi a correr para no enfadar a Zero, Kaname solo sonrió ante el reaccionar de sus amigos

- 0 –

En la casa del director todo estaba listo, habían logrado detener a Cross y a Sakura en su intento de suicidio al que ellos llamaban "Vigilancia del amor" mientras los demás le llamaba "intento de espionaje de un par de suicidas".

Las habitaciones estaban listas, la cena estaba lista, echa claro está por Nelliel, Umiko y Tetsuya que eran los únicos capaces de cocinar algo medianamente comestible entre los habitantes de esa loca casa. Todo estaba listo para la llegada de los nuevos habitantes.

Estaban reunidos Cross, Yachiru, Sakura y bajo amenaza Tetsuya, platicando en voz baja cuando Hiroshi se les acerco.

- Tengo todo listo – dijo el pelinegro

- Bien solo queda que cada quien haga su parte – hablo el rubio director

- Esto será muy divertido – dijo la chica pelinegra mientras estos tres; Cross, Hiroshi y Sakura, reían muy sospechosamente.

- Solo espero que sobrevivamos – dijo Tetsuya con una gota estilo anime mientras Yachiru solo reía…

- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo en voz alta Kaname antes de tocar el timbre en la casa del director

_Esta historia continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Linne dice:.<strong> Lo siento tanto no tengo excusa… me he tardado un siglo pero es que son cosas de la vida… Como explique anteriormente tengo problemas con mi muñeca, además de que este año cerraba mi Técnico Universitario además de que me cambie de jornada de trabajo, antes trabajaba en la tarde y ahora trabajo en la mañana y pues verán me pase por otros fandoms y me succionaron pero ya me jalón las orejas y estoy de vacaciones espero estar un poquito más seguido por aquí… no pienso abandonar mis fic y si lo hiciera (espero no hacerlo) les avisare pero por el momento ese no es el caso… espero hayan disfrutado el capi y ya ni les pido rr porque siento que no me lo merezco…También he actualizado "Los vampiro niñeros" y he agregado el primer drabble a "De razones y algo más"… estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi de este y de "LVN" además de una continuación de "Se solo mío" y un especial de navidad en el mundo de "El y yo" además de cientos de fics de mis otros fandoms u.u… buenos nos leemos y siempre mil y una vez PERDON… Nos leemos…

**Bye-bye… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Linne dice:…** Hola hermosas aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo y lamento como siempre la tardanza no tengo excusa mas que la inspiración se va de vaga u.u… lamento no contestar rr pero generalmente los leo en el cel y pues desde allí no los puedo contestar y después se me olvida prometo contestarles dentro de poco… ahora las dejo leer…

**Educación Familiar capitulo 7**

No había pasado más de una hora de la llegada de los vampiros a casa del director, la cena estaba servida y todos estaban listos para iniciar cuando la joven modelo se levanta y sale corriendo hacia el baño, todos quedan sorprendidos e Ichiru se levanta rápidamente para ir tras ella. Llega al baño y ahí ve a Rima quien se sostiene del excusado mientras regresa lo poco que ha comido.

- Rima-sempai ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunta mientras se arrodilla a la par de ella

- No – es la simple respuesta de la chica mientras se levanta lentamente – no se que me pasa pero desde ayer no puedo comer sin vomitarlo todo después – dice mientras se lava las manos y boca

- Es uno de los síntomas mas comunes del embarazo, permíteme te traeré algo que te ayudara – dijo Ichiru antes de salir corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas permitían, Rima salió del baño y se sentó en el suelo a esperar que las nauseas remitieran un poco – ten esto te ayudara – Ichiru le tendió un pequeño vaso

- No dañara a mi bebe ¿verdad? – pregunto temerosa

- No para nada confía en mí – una bella sonrisa fue dedicada a la joven vampiro

- Gracias – la sonrisa fue correspondida - ¿Qué es esto? – dijo al sentir el amargo sabor –

- Solo un poco de jugo de limón, leí en internet que esto ayudaba, sabes estaba investigando y buscando cosas que me ayudaran con este proyecto –

- Serás un buen padre –

- Gracias – Ichiru se sonrojo – ¿ya te encuentras mejor? –

- Si gracias, regresemos con los demás – Ichiru le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – Gracias –

Ambos regresaron a la mesa a terminar de cenar, después de explicar lo sucedido todos continuaron cenando. Ichiru siempre estuvo al pendiente de Rima, cada vez que la miraba su corazón se aceleraba y cuando ella lo pillaba viéndola el menor de los Kiryu se sonrojaba levemente. Todo esto paso desapercibido para todos menos para dos pelinegros y el director, los tres sonrieron entre ellos, Tetsuya se dio cuenta y un mal presentimiento llego a él, algo le decía que Sakura lo metería en problemas.

La cena llego a su fin y cada quien se dirigió a realizar diferentes actividades, dado que para los vampiros era temprano pero no así para los humanos el director, Yuuki e Ichiru se despidieron de los demás para dirigirse a sus dormitorios.

- Bien chicos disculpen a este viejo pero ya debe retirarse a descansar – dijo el director – pero ustedes diviértanse y disfruten de su juventud – dijo mientras se retiraba lanzando pétalos de flores. Todos veían extrañados al director – oh Sakura-chan me puedes acompañar recordé que olvide decirte algo –

- Claro ahorita subo director – Cross subió – ven Tetsuya acompáñame – Sakura arrastro a su amigo por donde el director había desaparecido

- Sakura nooooo – se escucho como gritaba el pelinegro

- Saku-chan voy contigo – gritaba la peli rosa siguiendo a sus amigos

- Yachiru a ti no te llamaban – el pelinegro mayor se fue por el camino que sus chicos habían seguido

- Esto no me huele bien – dijo Takeshi mientras miraba como todos desaparecían en el segundo nivel

- A mi tampoco – le dijo Nelliel

- Lo mejor será vigilarlos – dijeron Tomoko y Umiko al unisonó. Los mayores asintieron

- Vamos – hablo Takeshi mientras subían rápidamente

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo Zero después de ver como todos desaparecían

- No se – contesto Kaname

- No los tomen en cuenta siempre son así – dijo Yuuki – bien yo me iré a descansar, buena noche a todos y siéntanse como en casa – la pequeña castaña se retiro

- Yo iré a pasear un poco – dijo la rubia modelo mientras se encaminaba hacia fuera

- Yo te acompaño Rima-sempai – Ichiru y Rima salieron ante la mirada de todos

- Es mi imaginación o Rima se sonrojo – pregunto Senri a todos los ahí presentes, ninguno supo que responder – bien como sea creo que quiero dormir un poco, vamos Takuma acompáñame – el pequeño peli rojo se dirigió a la habitación que compartiría con su compañero

- Claro - el rubio se fue detrás de su compañero – con permiso Kaname, Zero-sama – ambos se fueron

- Y ahora que hacemos – pregunto Zero mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala

- Pues no se, ¿Qué quieres hacer tu? – el castaño se sentó a la par de él

- No se, estoy cansado este vientre pesa demasiado – Zero no lograba acomodarse

- Ven – le dijo mientras abría los brazos y las piernas para que el peli plateado se acomodara

- Gracias – dijo mientras se acomodaba en los brazos del rey de los vampiros.

Ambos se acomodaron en el sofá Zero en los brazos de Kaname y este a lo largo del sofá, Kaname tomo el control y encendieron el televisor, casualmente se transmitía un programa acerca de bebes y sus cuidados. Sin percatarse Zero llevo su mano a su vientre falso y seguidamente Kaname hacia lo mismo. Ambos acariciaban el vientre falso.

- Kaname – llamo Zero

- ¿Qué sucede? – Kaname en ese momento veía completamente embelesado al pequeño bebe castaño y de ojos violetas que era presentado en el programa

- ¿Qué crees que sea nuestro bebe? – La pregunta tomo por total sorpresa al castaño y rápidamente su atención fue desviada al cazador que tenia entre sus brazos - ¿quieres que sea niño o niña? – Kaname pensó su respuesta

- Espero que sea niño – le contesto Kaname

- Y ¿si es niña, la querrás igual? – pregunto preocupado

- Claro que si Zero sea niño o niña es nuestro hijo y siempre lo amare – dijo totalmente seguro de su respuesta.

Zero sorprendido por su respuesta volteo a verlo completamente sonrojado y feliz, Kaname lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa que se agrando al ver ese bello brillo en los hermosos ojos amatistas de su compañero. Ambos inconscientemente empezaron a acercar sus rostros mientras no dejaban de verse a los ojos. Lentamente acortaron la distancias sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y los latidos de sus corazones incrementaban rápidamente. Sin despegar sus miradas eliminaron el espacio existente entres sus labios, un beso suave y lleno de un sentimiento difícil de explicar tuvo lugar.

Kaname deseando más de lo que hubiera pensado lamio lentamente los labios de su compañero, Zero al sentir esta acción gimió de placer anticipado y abrió su boca dándole espacio a Kaname a actuar. El beso dejo de ser suave para ser un beso lleno de pasión y hambre, pero el oxigeno se hizo necesario entre ambos y muy a su pesar tuvieron que separarse.

- Kaname – susurro el cazador con el rostro levemente sonrojado

- Zero – dijo el vampiro mientras acariciaba ese rostro sonrojado

Castaño y peli plateado, ambos viéndose tiernamente solo se dieron un leve beso y siguieron viendo televisión, las palabras sobraban en ese momento ya después el cazador pediría explicaciones y el vampiro haría una proposición

En el segundo nivel, en una habitación cerrada con llave y acceso restringido se encontraba un grupo quienes veían un televisor plasma de 42". El director Cross y su nueva mejor amiga Sakura veían emocionados el televisor mientras comían palomitas.

- Kyaa! – grito el director después de ver tan bella escena

- Fue tan lindo! – dijo la pelinegra mientras abrazaba a su amigo

- Jo que buena pareja hacen esos dos – Atsushi-sensei estaba de acuerdo con su protegida

- Pero que han hecho – grito Takeshi – creí que les habíamos dicho que no instalaran cámaras – Takeshi miraba enfadado a esos tres

- No Takeshi ustedes dijeron que no las instaláramos en las habitaciones jamás dijeron nada de no instalarlas en la sala, cocina, comedor, jardín, etc. – la pelinegra miraba a su hermano menor

- Muy bien hagan lo que quieran – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

- Oh miren en el jardín se encuentran Ichiru y Rima – fue lo ultimo que escucho al salir

En el jardín se encontraban los mencionados paseando a la luz de la luna, ambos hablaban de nada y de todo a la vez. Rima se sentía realmente cómoda con el joven cazador e Ichiru se sentía algo raro cada vez q hablaba con la joven modelo.

- Y dime Rima-sempai quien es tu pareja para el proyecto – pregunto mientras se detenían un momento

- Dime solo Rima por favor y pues según el proyecto soy madre soltera, en el salón somos un numero impar y era eso o emparejarme con una compañera, agradezco ser madre soltera – le conto sonriéndole

- oh ya veo, sabes si necesitas algo solo dime y yo con gusto te ayudo – se ofreció el chico

- Gracias Ichiru – le dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

Ichiru solo sonrió mientras seguían con su paseo, tenia la leve sensación de que eran observados pero no había nadie alrededor debía ser su imaginación, solo se encogió de hombros y continúo con su plática.

En la misma habitación que visitamos anteriormente los chicos seguían viendo el televisor.

- Awww que tierno – dijo la peli verde mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigas

- Verdad que si Nell, ves que es bonito el amor – decía la pelinegra mientras corazones y flores la rodeaban

- Aun sigue siendo invasión a la privacidad – dijo Takeshi mientras cogía palomitas dulces del tazón que Yachiru sostenía

- Pero aun así regresaste – le pico su amigo pelinegro

- Oye tenia ganas de palomitas dulces – se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba mas palomitas

- Aquí están las demás palomitas y las bebidas – por la puerta ingresaban los más pequeños Umiko y Tomoko

- Gracias chicos que les parece si volvemos a ver que pasa con Kaname-sama y Zero-sama – en el televisor aparecieron los vampiros antes mencionados – ¿y el director? – Pregunto Sakura, todos vieron que el director había desaparecido – como sea sigamos espiando que diga vigilando – la chica sonrió

En la sala ambos jóvenes seguían entretenidos ahora con una película que transmitían a esa hora.

- Kaname – llamo el cazador

- ¿Qué sucede Zero? – Kaname seguía abrazando a Zero

- No sientes como si alguien nos estuviera observando – pregunto mientras se acomodaba mejor la espalda le dolía menos en esa posición

- Es tu imaginación Zero – dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en sus cabellos plateados

En un rincón donde nadie lo podía ver el director Cross tomaba fotos con su nueva Nikon D3200.

- Oh a Sakura-chan le encantaran estas fotografías – decía mientras como ninja tomaba fotos de manera desapercibida.

Esta historia continuara…


End file.
